


To Marry A Blessing

by IsaacBlade89



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mage Sidney, Prince Evgeni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacBlade89/pseuds/IsaacBlade89
Summary: When prince Evgeni Malkin is suddenly forced by his aging parents to get married or sacrifice his Divine Rite to the throne, he flees to the forest in an effort to escape his duty for a while. While roaming the forest he meets Sidney Crosby, a mage with a difficult backstory that needs rescuing of his own. Can they work together to save Sidney and find Evgeni the love of his life, or will the Divine leave them to suffer their fates?





	To Marry A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leatherandlightning (floatawaysomedays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatawaysomedays/gifts).



> Thank you to the moderators for making this exchange possible. I am so happy that I was able to be a part of this event. This is the longest one shot I’ve ever written and I’m super proud of it. Beta’d by my best friend Surfsideblue. This gift is for the great leatherandlightning aka hockeyingg on Tumblr. Please see the end notes for some disclaimers/trigger warnings prior to reading. Mild spoiler content in the end notes. I hope you all enjoy it.

There comes a time in every monarch’s life where duty and responsibility converge. In some cases this rite of passage is during the coronation of a prince to a king or a princess to a queen. In other cases it is the time when a young monarch takes the responsibility of their title and their duty to their country and fight for the honor of both. In this case the convergence of duty and responsibility come in the form of marriage. Specifically, marriage that will unite a kingdom and precede the coronation of a new monarch. A young prince or princess in this case must marry to take over the throne and rule the kingdom. Those who are not married are found unfit to rule by the Divine rite and the next in line is given the opportunity to wed, if not already done, and rule the kingdom.

 

Evgeni has heard this passage told over and over again throughout his life. It has been something he has actively been avoiding since he was old enough to even consider having feelings for another person. He has always held out that he didn’t have to worry about that since he has his brother to take the throne before he could. He’s free to do all the things he wants before he has to consider taking on the monarchy. However, fate would take hold of him, reminding him that he is not that lucky.

 

~~~

 

The argument is one he and he parents have often enough that Evgeni could probably recite it word for word. He needs to find a spouse. What if something were to happen to his father and brother? Does he not want to rule over the people of his kingdom? What would the counsel do if he did not marry before the time he needed to? Has he not considered the consequences? Honestly, it’s become so repetitive that he almost just acts out both sides for them so they don’t have to waste their breaths.

 

“Don’t I have a say in my own life?” Evgeni argues. He paces up and down the carpeted stone floor, hands running through his hair. He tugs a little to keep himself in the moment. It’s become harder to keep himself in line with these conversations, circling as they do. 

 

“Zhenya, you must understand that we are only looking out for your best interests,” Natalia begs.

 

“Mama, I am a grown man. I can make these decisions in my own time. I’m not even the next in line for the throne!” Evgeni knows this is the part where they argue about how that doesn’t matter, that things will eventually change. He braces for the return volley of words, but they don’t come. Evgeni stops and turns to his parents who are silent at the other end of the room. Evgeni eyes his father who only stares back in his silence.

 

“What?” Evgeni asks.

 

“Things have changed, son.” Vladimir responds back, ever the conversationalist.

 

“What’s changed?” Evgeni demands, panic for his brother’s safety setting in his thoughts.

 

“Your brother has taken an arranged marriage.” His mother replies. Evgeni could only sigh in relief. This sounds like good news. He’s about to voice this to them, but he pauses to think. Why are they still pushing this age old situation if his brother is betrothed? It makes no sense.

 

“This is good news! Why are you still asking me to get married? We should be celebrating Denis’ engagement!” Evgeni hopes to throw them off topic in the event it’ll get him out of the conversation. It only gets more awkward as time moves forward and no one moves to speak.

 

“It’s not that type of arrangement,” his mother finally responds, turning away as if the statement was too hard for her to say.

 

“What do you mean it’s not that type? He’s first in line, he can take the throne now that he’ll be married.” Evgeni is confused. This must be the end of their worries. 

 

“He’s not marrying for the throne of this family.” Vladimir returns gruffly. Evgeni assumes the subject is a sore one for his father. 

 

“I don’t understand.” Evgeni’s dread sits heavily in his stomach. What could cause Denis to turn away from his family and marry away to another?

 

“He took an arranged marriage with the Southern Plains princess. They have only one daughter to rule their kingdom and they apparently need a monarch quickly.” Natalia explains, throwing up her hands in frustration.

 

“So why wasn’t I the one to be offered the marriage? Denis is first in line to our own kingdom!” Evgeni shouts, face red and outstretching his arms and hands. Evgeni can feel the tension rising quickly now that the proverbial door to this conversation is open. There isn’t a conversation around marriage that doesn’t end in shouting anymore. He goes back to pacing to get rid of the nervous energy around him.

 

“Evgeni, I understand that you’re upset. Please try to maintain your head. This is something we weren’t expecting either,” Natalia slowly responds to calm him. Evgeni continues pacing, but he at least slows down enough to hear his own thoughts and attempt to remain calm.

 

“Denis abdicated his right to the throne during the council meeting today. It wasn’t as if we were given any notice before you were,” Vladimir replies as he turns to look out the window. Evgeni stops to watch his father look thoughtfully out the window. He can only wonder what must be going through his mind. What reasons Denis had for abdicating his throne, running away to another kingdom to rule, were only a mystery to him.

 

“So, what now?” Evgeni asks, all the fight taken from him in defeat. There was no point arguing anymore. He was now the only option for the kingdom as a successor.

 

“We must find you a betrothed sooner than later. Let’s hope that the Divine forbid anything happen to your father before you do. We are taking measures to find a proper bride,” Natalia explains. She walks to him and takes his face in her hands. Evgeni can see the years in her laugh lines and crows feet and it grounds him. Surely she would not see him down the wrong path. He hates that he’s being forced into marriage so soon, but he also knows that his parents aren’t getting younger.

 

“What if I find someone between now and when you present an arranged marriage?” Evgeni would much rather find someone himself if he could. As much as he loves his parents, he knows the troubles of an arranged marriage from watching other monarchs at the parties they attend. They tell horrible stories that make Evgeni’s skin crawl. He shivers at the thought.

 

“If you find someone who meets the criteria for marriage then I’m sure that will be fine.” Vladimir turns back to Evgeni and holds his gaze as he walks back to place his hand on Evgeni’s shoulder. He squeezes, pats, then continues walking out the door. Evgeni knows the conversation is done. He just wishes he knew what that meant for his future. Natalia takes him into her arms and holds him tight. He can’t help but feel his life is about to change forever.

 

~~~

 

The act of finding a suitable candidate for marriage is typically left to the parents of the bride or groom. However, as much as he feels his parents have his best interest at heart, Evgeni does not want them getting carried away.

 

They go through the potential proposals and Evgeni can’t find any joy in the process. All of the candidates seem like wonderful people, but Evgeni wants more than the words on the pages or the words of the monarchs that have come to visit. He wants love in his life, not a marriage of convenience. He wants to love someone because he fell in love with them, not because he’s set up with them and it may turn into something.

 

Evgeni excuses himself after a long afternoon of playing house with his parents and the local lord from two towns over. He needs air and some time to think about what’s happening. He practically runs to the stables and picks his favorite horse, Zephyr, quickly mounting his saddle and prepping him for a long run, heading out of the castle walls at a sprint.

 

The town blurs by, the wind blowing through him in his race to get away from his responsibility. He knows the guard will be right behind him, ever present in his attempts to escape his reality. For today though, he’s hoping to lose them and just be free to wander the woods. After a decent amount of travel, Evgeni notes a less taken path hidden by a couple of bushes as he passes by the tree line of the forest and slows his pace. He turns around and eagerly starts up the path, hopeful that the guard won’t easily track him from there.

 

The forest is thick with trees, but otherwise open and inviting. The floor of the forest is heaving with tree roots as dead leaves cover the floor from the previous fall. The light that comes through the canopy of leaves above shines in rays all along the forest as far as Evgeni can see. It’s a magical experience that Evgeni doesn’t often get to partake in. Evgeni takes in the beauty of the forest as he allows Zephyr to wander aimlessly. The beauty and serene views of the forest distract him long enough to realize he’s gone off the path farther than he would like. In fact, he’s unsure of how far off the path they really are.

 

“We’re in quite the predicament now aren’t we?” He says to his steed who grunts a reply. They make their way through the forest in an poor attempt to find their way back to the path that may or may not even lead them back to the edge of the forest. Evgeni begins to worry as the rays of the sun take a deeper angle and the forest becomes a shade of deeper color. Evgeni has a glimmer of hope arise when he spots a path and starts in what he believes is the way back to the entrance.

 

As Zephyr walks down the path Evgeni notes the floor of the forest growing more green, flowers spread out over it like a multicolored blanket. Their scent is heavenly as it blows over him in the light breeze. The trees are thicker in this part of the woods and grow moss readily on all sides. The area has an old feel to it. It’s a very curious sight and makes Evgeni shiver in anticipation. He starts to wonder if he is losing himself when he comes upon a break in the trees and notes a modest size monastery.

 

From the outside it appears to be abandoned. Possibly many, many years ago. Vines grow up the walls in thick webs, climbing all the way to the roof top. Although there are vines covering it and some moss grows on the side of the building, the structure itself looks relatively sturdy. The building sits facing a large pond that has the clearest water Evgeni has ever seen. As they approach the house Evgeni can see the art of the stained glass and wonders what it might look like from inside.

 

There is a convenient post near the water’s edge that Evgeni leads Zephyr to. He dismounts and ties Zephyr’s harness to the post with enough reach for Zephyr to bend down and drink from the pond. He pats the horse before setting off toward the monastery.

 

Evgeni approaches the building, entering with caution, curiosity getting the better of him. The stonework inside is just as beautiful as the outside. He turns the corner from the entrance and notes the large expanse of the great room and the large stained glass window at the end. Two rows of pews line the rooms main space leaving a path up the middle to the window. Upon closer inspection from the inside of the window Evgeni can see the more intricate details in the art.

 

The window tells a tale of the Divine. How their story of creation plays out and how things came to be as they are. It is a story passed down from generation to generation, but was lost for some reason as evidenced by the way this house of worship is abandoned and left to rot. Evgeni only knows part of the history, having taken interest in politics and military training over history and magic. Regardless, the magnificence of the art enthralls him. As he goes to touch the glass with his hand a voice breaks through the silence.

 

“What are you doing here?” The voice asks with curiosity. Evgeni startles and turns to find a man standing at the end of the pews. Evgeni would have gasped again had he not already done so from the scare of finding out he wasn’t alone. The man is handsome, not as tall as Evgeni, but taller than most. His eyes are a piercing hazel that do not waver from Evgeni’s. His face is pure and set in a curious way. Almost like a puppy would have if it were confused. If Evgeni didn’t know better, he’d think the man is part of the Devine. The robes he’s wearing conceal his body, and any potential weapons, but that’s something Evgeni can worry about later.

 

“My apologies, sir. I did not know this place is inhabited.” Evgeni replies, his manners now in question that he’s trespassed.

 

“I would apologize for startling you, your Highness, but you did come in unannounced.” The man replies, a small smirk gracing the one side of his face. Evgeni blushes and rubs the back of his head.

 

“My sincerest apologies for my poor manners. Obviously you know who I am. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?” Evgeni walks closer to the man and notes the smirk drop, but the blush blooming on his cheeks after it falls is delightful.

 

“Forgive my own manners, your Highness,” he bows. “I am Sidney Crosby. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Sidney rights himself and is taken aback when Evgeni takes his hand gently and places a kiss on the back of it. When Evgeni looks up Sidney’s blush that was only a hint on his cheeks is now blazing. The charm Evgeni feels is almost overwhelming.

 

“Your manners are just fine, Mr. Crosby. I may ask for your forgiveness after I ask what a man like you is doing so deep in the forest?” Evgeni’s gaze lingers on his face and eyes as Sidney responds. He feels a calmness overtake him as he listens to the smooth accent-laden voice speak to him. It’s not often he converses with someone who’s home is so far from his own. However, the accent does not hurt the fluent articulation of their language, making Evgeni wonder how long the man has been here. 

 

“None needed, your Highness. It is a long story. Mostly boring details of a life lived in common places. I found this abandoned monastery a while ago and decided to settle here,” Sidney replies. Evgeni is curious of the story behind the “boring details,” but he’ll settle that curiosity later.

 

“Well it is a lovely home. The land is strikingly beautiful for being so far into the forest. I’m surprised that there is so much life here in comparison to the rest of it,” Evgeni queries. Sidney blushes again at the praise.

 

“Thank you. That means so much to me. I’ve worked hard to get the land to where it is. It was a lot of work to return the building back to its original glory inside too. The beauty well makes up for the solitude.” Sidney smirks again which is doing all sorts of things to Evgeni’s heart.

 

“The work is spectacular. My sincerest apologies again, Mr. Crosby. I did not know you were the sole inhabitant here, nor that the building was occupied. If you will excuse me, I’ll be out of your way.” Evgeni goes to walk by, but Sidney stops him with a hand on his arm. The touch light and fleeting as Sidney realizes what he’s done and pulls away as fast as he stopped him. 

 

“No need to rush out, your Highness. It is not often I have guests in my home. I have been remiss of company lately. Could you spare a moment to stay and tour the building and grounds?” Sidney asks. Evgeni turns to the hopeful expression on Sidney’s face. Evgeni wouldn’t have said no regardless, but now he can’t refuse even if he’s forced to.

 

“I would love that, Mr. Crosby.”

 

~~~ 

 

They spend the day roaming the forest and fields of flowers around the estate. They talk about the history of the building, the land surrounding it and the anecdotes that Sidney knows about the place. Fascinating stories about the people that had once lived in this place. They also talk about the kingdom, Evgeni’s recent duties, and what is occurring around the castle.

 

“There is a festival coming up soon. A yearly tradition to celebrate the Divine Blessing before harvest. Maybe I’ll see you there?” Evgeni asks as they walk back toward the post Zephyr is tied to. Sidney appears to be contemplating the idea, but he remains silent. Evgeni is about to retract his statement when Sidney halts him.

 

“I must inform you there is a reason I am here in the forest and not in the eye of the public.” Sidney’s cryptic response causes Evgeni to pause. He isn’t even considering the idea that Sidney is here by force. Whether that force be a choice or necessity is yet to be determined. Evgeni feels himself flush with embarrassment for not having thought his words through.

 

“My apologies Mr. Crosby. I didn’t know. Please forgive my forwardness.” Evgeni says with sincerity. He apparently can’t help his manners today. Sidney shakes his head fondly.

 

“No need to apologize, your Highness. I just didn’t want you to think I’m refusing you because I don’t want to come. I would love to attend, but I don’t think I can.” Sidney walks up to Zephyr and pets his mane earning him a nuzzle in return. Sidney giggles in a soft tone at the affection and Evgeni’s breath hitches at the sound. The smile on Sidney’s face could make anyone smile in return. His eyes show a depth of warmth that wasn’t present a few moments ago.

 

The thing Evgeni finds most appealing is the interaction with his steed. Zephyr doesn’t like many people. It took Evgeni almost a full fortnight to gain enough trust from Zephyr just to care for him, let alone ride him long distances like today. Yet Sidney, a complete stranger by all intents, walks right up, allows the man to provide him with attention and affection and gives it freely in return. Evgeni smiles when Zephyr whinnies at the soft loving rubs Sidney gives him over his nose. The man is obviously familiar with the love of horses.

 

“You are very good with him. He normally doesn’t like strangers.” Evgeni comments. Sidney shrugs and gives the horse one more good pat before he pulls away.

 

“I have much affection for animals. They have always been good to me.” Sidney’s hidden message give Evgeni pause to ponder, but not much before Zephyr snorts his impatience. The sky is darkening which will make the journey home difficult if they wait much longer.

 

“I hate to break our stay so soon, but the hour is getting late. I don’t wish to intrude on you any more,” Evgeni says as he unties Zephyr. He mounts his steed in a single graceful hoist that he himself is impressed with. If Sidney’s smile is anything to go by, he likes it too.

 

“You are no intruder, your Highness. Just a little misguided,” Sidney chirps. Evgeni laughs at the irony of the words.

 

“So it would seem. I thank you for your hospitality. I hope to see you again.” Evgeni holds out his hand to Sidney who raises his own to clasp back. Evgeni leans down and places a gentle kiss to the prominent bones of his offered hand. When Evgeni releases he can see Sidney’s rising color along with a small smile.

 

“I’m sure we’ll being seeing each other again,” Sidney replies as he backs away slowly from the pair. Evgeni gives a nod and a wink before he departs down the path.

 

~~~

 

“Are you familiar with a Sidney Crosby by any chance?” Evgeni asks the following day during a sparring match with his head of security, Sergei. Normally they spar in relative silence, aside from the grunts and gasps of connecting blows. Sergei does not let the slip of silence bother him as he takes an opening that Evgeni evades with a roll. He rights himself quickly and connects with a foot to Sergei’s legs, sweeping him. Sergei takes the fall, but rolls out of the way.

 

“I have not, your Highness, but I may know people who might know the surname. I can investigate this character if you’d like.” Sergei offers as he connects a blow with Evgeni’s blocking forearm. He plants himself in place and uses the remaining force to shove Evgeni back. Evgeni holds himself upright, but only barely. He chuckles and puts himself back into form.

 

“Not bad, old man. You still got some fight in you,” Evgeni taunts. “But that won’t be necessary. I was just curious if you knew the man.” Evgeni races up to his guard to continue their match. Sergei catches Evgeni’s fist before sweeping him off his feet and down to the ground. Evgeni is about to roll when he lets out a rush of air when Sergei’s knee hits his chest, a little harder than probably necessary. Sergei can be touchy with Evgeni’s age comments. Evgeni smiles despite feeling like he can’t breathe.

 

“Teach you to call me an old man.” Sergei says affectionately and grins as he removes his knee and offers Evgeni a hand up. Evgeni takes in a deep breath and coughs a few times to get air back in his lungs before taking the offered hand.

 

“Well at least I know I’m still safe with you around,” Evgeni offers. Sergei laughs out loud and claps his hand to Evgeni’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll always have your back, Zhenya.” Sergei returns as they walk back to the barracks. Evgeni always feels special when his friends use his informal name around him. He sometimes hates how people can be so uncomfortable around him because of his title. Sergei got over that fairly early in their relationship as charge and protector, but has been more open with his brotherly affection since Evgeni was old enough to need it.

 

“It is much appreciated. Now, what are you off to do today?” Evgeni asks, fully aware of his guard’s schedule. Sergei senses Evgeni’s plan before he even has time to deny it. It’s not as if Evgeni has ever slipped him more than maybe a dozen times. Every time being more worth it than the last.

 

“I’m on to you, Zhenya. Don’t go giving me a headache today like you did yesterday. I searched for hours before you finally turned up, filthy and clothes torn. I thought you’d been attacked!” Sergei admonishes. The truth is much more entertaining that the made up story people concocted on their own.

 

Evgeni was just coming out of the woods when his foot caught in a branch of a bush and dragged him off the horse. It didn’t help that the bush was covered in thorny branches. By the time he’d untangled himself he looked like he’d been in a horrible scrap. The poor doctor that saw him later that night took extra glee out of cleaning and bandaging his wounds after hearing the true tale. The Divine help him when that story leaks out to the other members of the staff.

 

“Maybe, had you been doing your job, I wouldn’t look like I’d been hacked with a dull butter knife.” Evgeni returns with a shit-eating grin. Sergei scoffs and puts Evgeni in a headlock to mess with his hair.

 

“Well even if I was there it still wouldn’t save your looks. How are you supposed to find a betrothed with an ugly mug like that?” Sergei laughs. Evgeni ribs him with his elbow, freeing him from his temporary prison and torture.

 

“Even at my ugliest I’m still more handsome than you.” Evgeni straightens his tunic and vest as they continue their walk.

 

“By the way, how is that coming along? I hear the King and Queen are doing a lot of searching.” Sergei catches up quickly to Evgeni’s misfortune. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk about it. He’s bursting to tell someone about Sidney. So far the man is everything Evgeni is looking for, except maybe the heir producing part, but he’d figure that one out eventually. However, he’s not sure how well it would be taken. Sergei would agree to anyone Evgeni has a fancy for as long as he is happy and they were not an assassin in disguise.

 

“It is coming along. Mother is siding with me about finding my own fiancé, but I can tell it bothers my father. I’m sure he is worried about the legacy now that Denis has left.” Evgeni makes his way into the changing rooms and silences himself while they change in the company of the other soldiers. One thing Evgeni learned quickly in his youth was that the soldiers respected him more for training with them, attending battles with them, listening to their needs and following through with his promises. Although he may consider many of them friends, he also knows they’re big gossipers. Once free and clear of the barracks they pick up where they left off.

 

“So I assume you haven’t found ‘The One’ yet.” Sergei states. Evgeni shrugs his shoulders. He hasn’t been actively looking. In the month since Denis’ own betrothal and subsequent departure, Evgeni has not had a lot of time to search for the love of his life. There is too much to do and learn before his parents inevitably give up the throne to him. The fact that he found Sidney and finds him attractive is not a recipe for a marriage. He only wishes he paid more attention to how he got to him. He could barely see his way out of the forest as darkness approached, so he barely knows his way at all. He at least marked the entrance to the woods with his expensive clothing in the bush. Sergei takes in his contemplation and wraps his arm around the prince.

 

“Give it time. They will arrive when the moment is right and you’ll fall for them in no time,” Sergei offers. Evgeni smiles and leans into his guard.

 

“I hope so...”

 

~~~

 

Evgeni makes some honest attempts to leave the grounds of the castle to go see if he could find his way back to Sidney’s Glade. Unfortunately, his work is almost never done and his parents have been harassing him with more prospects for his marriage. Honestly he likes the women that his parents have chosen, most coming from prominent families with significant wealth and reputation. However, he just doesn’t see himself being with them. Even the ones that were close enough to visit in person couldn’t persuade him.

 

The other fact that holds him back from choosing a bride is Sidney. Evgeni has been having vivid dreams of the man. None that are significantly graphic or sexual, but they seem to come in slices. He dreams about the Glade as they walk through it hand in hand. Dreams about sitting with Sidney on a bench near the pond. Dreams about running through the fields of flowers, catching Sidney around the waist and rolling through the field until they land in a patch that surrounds them. The kiss that follows is soft and tender. A lover’s kiss. It seemed so real until the pounding of his door awoke him from the best dream he’d had in a long time.

 

It’s close to another fortnight before he’s able to sneak away again. He stocks his pack, mounts his steed, and sets out to the Glade. The early part of the journey is uneventful like the previous time. He makes it to the bush with his torn cloth and sets down the path that he had before. Without a distraction this time, he is able to calculate his time and focus on where he is going. Unfortunately for him he doesn’t recognize any of the landmarks that he passed previously.

 

He is fortunate though that Zephyr is a smart horse and he trusts that he will lead them in the right direction. Once again Evgeni allows himself to stare at the surroundings that he did not recognize the first time. The forest is truly a beautiful place. It calms him to take such a leisurely ride through the dense trees. Before long Evgeni notices a fog of sorts taking form low around the trees. The wind picks up and leave him with a chill that he can’t get rid of. Almost as if the temperature around him was dropping rapidly.

 

He finds his answer as Zephyr approaches the Glade. The scene is picturesque as they leave the tree line across the pond. The air is full of snowflakes as they fall from the clouds above. The chill Evgeni feels against his face coincides with the puff of air that escapes him when he breathes. Evgeni is in awe of the mysterious weather. An anomaly that he has never seen in his twenty-five years of life. They are in the height of summer, of which he’s never seen a single drop of snow occur. As he glances around the Glade he takes in the pond, of which is frozen solid.

 

On said pond is Sidney, who appears to be gliding along the ice in perfect form. He is dressed in regular breeches and what looks like a wool sweater. Evgeni hopes he has more on than that to keep the chill away. Hopefully a spare set for Evgeni to use as well since he did not come prepared for winter weather. Evgeni dismounts from Zephyr and instead of tying him to the post he allows him to roam around. Evgeni knows he won’t go far. His horse is suspicious of most things, if he feels safe in Sidney’s Glade then who is Evgeni to deny him some freedom.

 

“I see you have found me again,” Sidney says as he makes another pass around the pond. Evgeni steps up to the edge of the pond, hesitant to step onto it. Not knowing how long the water has been frozen, Evgeni doesn’t want to risk falling in. Sidney must sense his hesitation and glides his way over to him. He comes to a stop next to Evgeni, spraying him with ice shavings. Evgeni looks down to Sidney’s feet and notices the blade of ice attached to his shoes. Their sharp angles and sturdy construction fascinate him. However between one blink and the next they’re gone, as if they’d never existed. Evgeni rubs his eyes.

 

“Your Highness,” Sidney bows. “To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the prince of the East Kingdom?” Sidney asks, righting himself to look directly into Evgeni’s eyes. If Evgeni wasn’t already cold and flushed red, he’d have noticed the heating of his face much sooner. Sidney’s hazel eyes seem to sparkle today. The joy and happiness that radiates from him is infectious. Evgeni hasn’t prepared anything to discuss with Sidney, his only reason for being here is because he wants to see Sidney. Now that he’s made it he’s unsure how to respond.

 

“Mr. Crosby,” Evgeni begins.

 

“Sidney.” 

 

“I’m sorry?” Evgeni says with confusion.

 

“You may call me Sidney. My father was called Mr. Crosby. I prefer to be called by my given name by those I’m close with,” Sidney replies confidently. Evgeni is feeling a mix of emotions at the request. On one hand, it’s not common for those of common blood to have themselves addressed so informally from royalty. On the other, Evgeni has been looking for this kind of friendship for so long. Sure he had his guard and his brother growing up, but this is different. A friend that has no obligation to like him. One who isn’t paid by his family to take care of him. Of course Evgeni does realize he is a prince and Sidney is a commoner, but he doesn’t think Sidney sees it that way.

 

“We have only met but twice. It seems silly to call you that when we don’t know that much about each other,” Evgeni replies almost on autopilot, like his heritage and upbringing wouldn’t allow it. Yet deep down all he wants to do is call Sidney by his name. The yearning he feels is all consuming. 

 

“This is true. Then let us change that,” Sidney replies, a challenge in his eye. Evgeni has just enough time to understand where this is leading to when Sidney grabs his wrist and pulls him onto the ice. Evgeni pinwheels for a moment as they glide backwards on the ice, Sidney’s arm around his waist. Evgeni is flushing with all sorts of emotions as they continue their momentum across the smooth expanse of the ice. He finally stops pinwheeling long enough to wrap his arms around Sidney’s shoulders.

 

“Mr. Crosby,” Evgeni tries, but it sounds almost weak and needy in comparison to how he wants it to sound. The feeling of the wind as it blows by them is nice on Evgeni’s overheating skin. Sidney smiles and waves his hand, the skating seemingly going from a choppy line to a smooth glide. The scene they make on the ice is charming.

 

“Sidney, your Highness.” The man insists. Evgeni doesn’t have the heart to argue with him when they are so close and dancing so smoothly on the ice. In all his years, Evgeni has never once thought a person could dance like this on the ice. Sidney puts a small amount of distance between them, hand still by Evgeni’s waist, as he guides them with his other. They take slow and lazy passes around the pond, making cuts and slicing sounds with their feet as they go. Evgeni tries to look down a couple times, but Sidney just returns his gaze up to his face with a small touch to the chin or cheek with his fingertips.

 

The dance is hypnotic. They slip from one position to the next with such fluid motions that he’d have thought they were on solid wood and not ice. Sidney brings them to the center of the pond and slows them to a stop. The hot air of their breaths mingling together as they catch themselves from the exercise. Sidney recovers first and just smiles up at Evgeni. It’s an arresting image to say the least. Evgeni can only think back to his most recent dream of Sidney and blush in return.

 

“This is amazing. How is this possible?” Evgeni says as he looks around the Glade. It’s a winter wonderland in the small clearing in the middle of the woods. The snow lays like a soft blanket over the plants, grass and trees. Like most fresh fallen snow, it gives the Glade a pure and open feeling. The Divine only know how such a phenomenon could occur. Whatever it is makes Evgeni yearn for more.

 

Evgeni looks back down to Sidney who is quiet and thoughtful. Not as happy looking as he was when Evgeni arrived, but not sad by any means. He stares ahead, over Evgeni’s shoulder, looking as if he’s staring well beyond what the eye can see in the Glade. Evgeni wants to know what he said to cause such a change. Evgeni goes to pull away which causes Sidney to snap out of his trance.

 

“I’m sorry, your Highness. Please forgive me. I have lost my manners, again. You must have been upset when I pulled you on the ice. Let’s get you off the ice and inside to warm up. You must be freezing in those clothes. How rude of me to keep you out so long. You’ll catch cold and then it’ll be all my fault you got sick. Please forgive my insolence. I,” Sidney babbles on and on until Evgeni places a finger to his lips, silencing him.

 

“I am fine. It is a bit drafty here, but I’ll live. I find this ice dancing to be incredibly soothing. I just wish we had some music to dance to while we glide along the ice.” Evgeni says as he takes Sidney back into their previous position. Sidney seems surprised at the turn of events, but recovers quickly. His smile returns, but doesn’t quite meet his eyes. Evgeni would do anything within his power to fill this man with joy.

 

“I can make some music if you close your eyes.” Sidney inquires. Evgeni tilts his head in confusion.

 

“Trust me.” Sidney says. Evgeni breathes out and nods before closing his eyes. He can feel Sidney moving within his space, his hands fluttering over his hair and ears for a moment before slowly pulling away. After, he returns them to Evgeni’s waist and pulls him in a slow glide. As they move Evgeni can hear the sound of music playing somewhere. He opens his eyes, but he cannot locate where the sound is coming from. Sidney chuckles.

 

“Go with it. I promise it is only temporary. Shall we dance?” Sidney says as he loops them around a corner. Evgeni listens to the music as it plays and can’t help but hum with the tune. It’s a slower tune, which makes dancing much easier. Evgeni resets them in a dancing form and allows Sidney to take the lead.

 

“Take me away, Sidney,” Evgeni replies. Sidney flushes at the use of his name and guides them into a dance. The steps are simple and easy to perform. Even with his basic knowledge and execution of skating he follows Sidney’s lead well. They twist and turn around the ice, the sounds of scratching coming as they change direction or speed.

 

Sidney let’s go for a moment and takes them out to arms length before putting them into a spin. They gain speed as they revolve around until Sidney slows them down and pulls them together. Evgeni feels dizzy, but he’s unsure if that is from the spinning or from the way his heart is hammering from being so close to this wonderful man. It’s a little of both if he’s honest. He doesn’t want this moment to end. Evgeni spins Sidney around in a circle once more before they land in the very spot they began when the music stops. It’s one of the most magical experiences of his life.

 

“That was extraordinary, Sidney. I’ve never had the pleasure of skating like that before,” Evgeni says, breathless. Sidney’s smile does reach his eyes this time. They’re alight with mirth and it makes Evgeni happy to see it.

 

“Thank you, your Highness. I appreciate the compliment. It’s not every day I can enjoy another’s company on the ice,” Sidney responds in kind. He starts to skate backwards toward the building and Evgeni starts to notice the chill again. Maybe some time inside is a good idea.

 

“I’m sure you would enjoy some tea and a snack while you’re here. Something to warm you up from this cold.” Sidney insists. Evgeni cannot argue there. Sidney waves his hand in an odd gesture and, before he knows it, Evgeni is back on solid ground. It takes him a minute to catch his bearings, but he follows Sidney into the church. He notes a bowl of carrots and some bedding have been conveniently placed for Zephyr in the archway of the entrance as he walks by. Almost as if they were expected today.

 

“Curious...” Evgeni says to himself as he walks through the door.

 

~~~

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon by the fire in the main hall, Evgeni regaining warmth and feeling in his toes after being in the cold for so long. Sidney is a gracious host once again by offering him tea and some biscuit treats with jam. The food looks just as amazing as it tastes. Sidney blushes at the compliment.

 

“So tell me, what brought you out here today? It’s not that I don’t enjoy the company, just curious what prompted the journey?” Sidney asks as he serves himself some more tea. Evgeni is in a bind and takes a bite of his biscuit to delay his response. He doesn’t want to give away his whole hand if Sidney doesn’t feel the same way for him. He also doesn’t want to make Sidney uncomfortable either. Although if Sidney did return his affections, what would that mean?

 

“May I be honest for a moment?” Evgeni asks. Sidney nods as if to say he would prefer it.

 

“The King and Queen have decided that it is time for me to marry.” Evgeni begins, looking up to Sidney to gauge his response. The man is only showing his full attention to Evgeni. There is no wavering in his stance or shifting of his eyes. Just rapt attention. Evgeni is grateful for his ear. This is something he can get off his chest if he could just let it go.

 

“At the time of their announcement to the world they were looking to arrange a marriage to me, I was not happy about the idea. I was never the expected child to take the throne after my father. At his advancing age it is only a matter of time before I have to take his place. In our Kingdom it is the Divine Rite that I be betrothed before I take the throne.” Evgeni explains. He hasn’t even gotten to the part that bothers him the most and he’s already feeling anxious. What must Sidney think of him?

 

“I never thought of an arranged marriage as a way to rule my country. It seems deceitful and does not give the true feelings I have a chance to grow. I wanted to find a lover and bring them home. I wanted to marry my best friend and lead my people with them by my side. This arranged marriage seems like a business deal instead of a love connection.”

 

“And now I’m stuck between a loveless marriage and the freedom to love who I want, but at what cost? I ran off today to find some answers to my questions. Your Glade just happens to be a nice spot to think,” Evgeni finishes. The crackle of the flame as it licks the wood of its resources sounds in Evgeni’s ear. He’s thankful for the noise as it drowns out the lack of sound in the almost silent room. Sidney is quiet and pensive in his spot next to Evgeni. As if he were searching for the right words to say. Evgeni is just thankful the man is willing to listen to him, let alone give him advice. Evgeni can only watch the fire and wait.

 

“Are you happy?” Sidney asks. Evgeni is surprised by the question and he’s sure his face says it if Sidney’s response is any clue.

 

“The reason I ask is because sometimes we forget who we are when we dedicate our lives to something more important than ourselves. It’s not easy to delegate time and effort into our own well-being. How does this pertain to your dilemma? I’m sure that’s another question you have.” Sidney pauses to collect himself before staring into the fire and continuing.

 

“When you are happy, those that surround you are happy. Being a leader of a country, although stressful and very personal resource consuming, is a very influential position. Your actions show how you perform as a leader. When you are happy your ring of influence extends to the edge of your kingdom, and even beyond that is some cases. It helps to flourish your people far and wide.” Sidney turns his gaze to Evgeni and reaches out to him. Evgeni returns the gesture and watches as Sidney turns his palm up and he starts to trace the lines of his hand, watching his finger as he draws. 

 

“The opposite is true when you are sad or hurt. The pain those feelings bring can turn the once happy village into a dark and miserable place. It is a ripple effect that can effect many, many generations to come. Your values are powerful and good. Your ability is great and you have such a strong connection to your people.” Sidney stops tracing the lines and looks back up at Evgeni.

 

“Your heart is pure, and your mind is open, but you struggle with the fear of failure. Your happiness is the key to your success. Believe in yourself and your words and you will find the way your heart desires.” Sidney finishes as he closes his hands over Evgeni’s. Evgeni swallows as he takes in what Sidney told him. It’s cryptic, yet powerful. He knows what he wants to do, has known for a while. He just doesn’t know how to go about it.

 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” Evgeni replies, but feels as though he’s leaving an opportunity without resolution. He’s about to comment when he notices Sidney look away into the fire. The smile on his face not quite reaching his eyes.

 

“It is all I can ask.”

 

~~~

 

Sidney offers him a place to stay for the evening which Evgeni regrettably declines. As much as he wants to stay and learn more about the mysterious man he must get back to the castle before Sergei loses his mind. Sidney walks him out to the pond, his mood still muted since their conversation earlier. Evgeni wants to fix that, but has no idea how.

 

“I’m sorry I overstepped my boundaries earlier. I shouldn’t be talking above my station,” Sidney apologizes, unable to look Evgeni in the eye. Instead he focuses on Zephyr, petting his mane in slow, loving strokes. Evgeni has so many feelings running through him, he doesn’t know which one to address first.

 

“Sidney, I truly have no idea what to do, but you have helped me work through some of my apprehension. I appreciate your kind and honest words,” Evgeni shares with as much sincerity as he can. He hopes Sidney can hear the appreciation in his words. Sidney looks to him and holds a blank expression for a moment before a small smile tugs at his lips. He shakes his head and turns away with a chuckle.

 

“You’re welcome, your Highness.”

 

“I hope we can meet again soon. I’d love to know the phenomenon surrounding the strange weather of this forest.” Evgeni says as he mounts Zephyr. Sidney’s smile drops. Evgeni is about to backtrack when Sidney starts to pet Zephyr’s mane again.

 

“There is a good explanation for it. It’s just,” Sidney pauses, contemplating his words if Evgeni has to guess. He waits patiently for Sidney to respond.

 

“Complicated,” Sidney finishes lamely. Evgeni understands that concept for sure. Sidney turns his attention back to Zephyr.

 

“Maybe some day you’ll tell me.” Evgeni says quietly. Sidney turns his attention back to Evgeni, cocking his head to the side as if he is trying to hear what Evgeni is saying. Evgeni shakes his head.

 

“It is nothing. I’ll see you soon.” Evgeni promises, reaching down and caressing Sidney’s cheek. Sidney smiles with a flush. Evgeni commits the vision to memory and starts down the path for the castle.

 

~~~

 

The castle is eerily silent the following day when Evgeni comes down to the main hall. The staff is abnormally silent and avoid speaking to Evgeni when he speaks to them. Evgeni heads into the dining hall and Evgeni gets his answer to the odd behavior.

 

Councilman Bettman is as shady and slimy as one can get without actually being an amphibian from the swamp. He’s been the head council adviser for the last decade and he has been the bane of the royal family for much longer. Evgeni is suddenly suspicious of his arrival to the castle. Bettman and his father share a laugh at something Evgeni must have missed prior to coming in. The fact that he’s making jokes means he’s probably got some sinister plan he’s concocting.

 

“Councilman, you certainly know how to charm this old man.” Vladimir says. Bettman smirks in a crooked way that makes Evgeni’s skin crawl. He hasn’t been seen yet, which works in his favor. Maybe he can catch the flow of the conversation before announcing his appearance. He takes an abrupt left into the shadows of the hallway leading to the kitchen. His line of sight is obstructed, but he can hear just fine.

 

“Indeed, your Majesty. I have had a little practice,” Bettman pauses to laugh before continuing. “I hope we can speak about a project I’m working on today.”

 

“Is this about the festival?” Vladimir asks in a tone that indicates they’ve definitely spoke of it before. Evgeni wonders what the councilman has working under his slippery sleeves that has to do with the festival.

 

“Yes, I was hoping we could go over the details of the event and about the security detail.” The councilman replies. There’s a rustling of cloth and paper before the man continues.

 

“The festival is a yearly tradition to celebrate the coming of the Divine Blessing for the harvest. We have only but a few fortnights before the festival is here, it’s coming quickly.” Bettman says.

 

“Yes, time seems to run faster during the summer months. We were hoping that things would slow down here once Evgeni is married, but we are still waiting for his word on an engagement,” Vladimir says. Evgeni clenches his teeth. Honestly, who does his father think he is giving away his personal accounts. Bettman doesn’t need to know anything about him.

 

“I had not realized his Highness was searching for a betrothed. It sounds as if he has not found one yet.” Bettman states.

 

“Indeed. He has been very stoic in regards to the arrangements we’ve presented thus far. He’s either very picky or he’s got someone he’s hiding. If the way he keeps disappearing from the grounds indicates anything, it’s probably the latter,” Vladimir responds.

 

“Hopefully not a commoner, your Grace. That would be quite the scandal.” Bettman cackles and it makes Evgeni’s blood boil. Who is this man to belittle anyone Evgeni might fall in love with? He hears someone snort dismissively.

 

“My son has better taste than that. However, he is entitled to find the one he loves. At least until the time where I am no longer fit to be king,” Vladimir replies. Evgeni smiles a little. His father obviously knows him well enough. A feeling he didn’t always have growing up. 

 

“True, hopefully he doesn’t keep this special lady a secret for long,” Bettman says before taking a loud slurp of his tea.

 

“Yes,” The king pauses. “So about the security you mentioned. Is there a threat that the council has heard about? Normally this is a very well attended and peaceful festival. Most people know how important this is.” The king inquires. Bettman sets his tea down with a clink.

 

“Ah, no. We haven’t heard any specifics regarding a threat, but I have heard rumor that there is a mysterious presence coming in an out of the forest lately.”

 

“Go on,” The king encourages.

 

“Rumor has it that a figure has been seen fleeing the forest at night and returning there closer to dawn. No one has been able to track the figure beyond them exiting the forest. They seem to just disappear and reappear at the entrance to the forest.” The councilman explains.

 

“Are they a threat to the kingdom?” The king asks, worry present in his tone.

 

“We are not sure. We don’t know even know what they are doing because we are unable to track them. We have guards watching the forest through the evening and night hours at the moment to get more information.” Bettman offers. Evgeni didn’t see anyone last evening when he left the forest. Although he did take the secret entrance he found and not necessarily the main pathway most people take. 

 

“Should we alert the royal guards to increase their details as well?” The king asks.

 

“Not at the moment. Again, we are unsure who or what it is. We are investigating into claims about a suspicious person at the moment, but unrelated to this.”

 

“Who is this suspicious person?”

 

“Just a rogue mage, your Majesty. Nothing to worry about.”

 

Evgeni’s ears perk up. A mage? There hasn’t been a mage in the kingdom in at least a half century. Not since after The Great War at least. It is rumored that the mages of the neighboring kingdom were all executed after the war treaty was signed. It was an effort to stem the amount of weapons that could be used against their own kingdom. It was deemed the only way to fairly even the tides and punish the criminals. Something that was decided well before his time. His father was only a boy back then himself.

 

“A mage? Good heavens, have they made a resurgence? Are we in danger?” Evgeni’s father sounds panicked. Evgeni has never heard him so out of sorts. It makes him ponder what would cause such a reaction.

 

“It’s being handled, your Majesty. We haven’t even confirmed it is a mage, but sources are piling up.” Bettman says flatly.

 

“Well keep on it. We don’t need any disasters.” Vladimir orders.

 

“Yes, you’re right. You may wish to speak to your son though. With him going missing for hours at a time he might be in danger of meeting either this mysterious figure or the suspected mage, or worse, both.” Bettman warns. There is a scratching of wood and stone and a clasp of hands. Suddenly no longer hungry, or wishing to see his father, Evgeni makes his way down the hall toward the kitchen. He has much to ponder.

 

~~~

 

The days that follow are a blur to Evgeni. His training and political engagements keep him occupied for most of the day and evening hours. He is called upon to oversee a project on a bridge near the outskirts of the kingdom that takes much longer than necessary. If Evgeni didn’t know better, which he does now, he’d think his father was keeping him busy to prevent him from sneaking out. Much to his chagrin for not seeing through the facade sooner, Evgeni leaves the project in the capable hands of the workers and heads off toward the castle.

 

It’s nearly a day’s trip by horse and almost two by foot. Since Zephyr was in a mood when he left for this insane project he left him behind. Now that he’s made the decision to come back he wishes he’d brought his horse. If not just for the speed, he’d at least have a companion to speak to. The guard that had accompanied them to the site was pulled away in an emergency in a nearby small town without a guard of their own. Evgeni never looks a gift horse in the mouth or lets the opportunity to slip a guard when he sees one pass.

 

Evgeni is only halfway back to the castle when he comes to a crossroad that leads in two directions; one toward the castle and the other to the forest entry that takes him to the Glade. Evgeni ponders for only a moment before he heads down the path toward the forest. He has a nagging feeling that he needs to see Sidney.

 

Evgeni hasn’t been through the forest without Zephyr before and it shows. He trips many times over downed branches and tree roots on his way through. He’s honestly not sure how Zephyr does it and he has a little more respect for his horse than he did before. Evgeni tries to concentrate on his steps and the path as he goes. He’s still not sure which way he’s supposed to go. He’s always zoned out when he got close to the Glade and couldn’t ever see on his way out due to darkness. Another phenomenon of the Glade he needs to ask Sidney about.

 

He makes his way further down the path and comes to a fork. Evgeni groans at his inattention prior to now. He doesn’t remember there being a fork in the path before so he must be close, because he doesn’t remember or he’s completely lost, Evgeni is unsure. The hour is growing later and it will only be a matter of time before complete nightfall. Evgeni wracks his brain for a choice and is about to take the path to the right when he hears a loud crash and some shouts.

 

“Who’s there?!” Evgeni shouts into the forest. Evgeni doesn’t receive a reply, but he hears another crash coming from his left. It’s just dark enough that he can’t see too far into the forest, but he can hear just fine. Evgeni follows the sound and runs down the fork to the left. He pauses a few times to listen to the sounds that get louder as he runs toward them. He takes a leap off the path over a fallen log and runs into the thick forest. His breath comes in and out in a quick pattern as he approaches the sound. As he passes through a thicket he sees where the noise has come from.

 

There, in a small clearing of downed trees, stands two figures, one is cloaked and hooded in black the other in red. The one in black stands in Evgeni’s view, the red one facing away from him just in front. The far figure has piercing yellow eyes even for the dim light of the forest. The figure looks to Evgeni and changes it’s stance in surprise. The red figure in front of him launches a physical attack at the figure and barely misses the farther of the two after it dodges.

 

Evgeni is unsure who or what the figures are, but they’re fast and they’re destructive. The clearing that was made from the apparent battle is stacked with downed trees and branches. The light streaming in from the break in the canopy illuminates the dark area of forest and gives only a slight hint to the action happening. At least Evgeni can follow the movements.

 

The black figure dodges attack after attack with such speed and evasion that Evgeni might have thought it was a ghost. The figure in red seems desperate to make a hit that it misses the sweeping kick the black figure makes. The red figure goes down in a pile and the black figure takes the opportunity to come at Evgeni.

 

“Come for some of this, have you?” Evgeni shouts as he pulls his sword out. He takes up a stance and prepares for an attack, but is taken aback when the figure stops well ahead of him and turns around toward the red figure. Evgeni is very confused at this point. What could the figure be doing turning their back on an opponent. The black figure waves it’s hand back to Evgeni as if to shoo him away.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here? Who is that?” Evgeni asks. The figure crumples in what looks like exasperation and shakes it’s head. The red figure at the other end of the clearing stands and turns to Evgeni. The piercing red eyes of the figure burrow into him and it makes Evgeni swallow heavily. He’s never faced anything this sinister before in his long military career.He can only imagine what kind of beast or thing this figure is.

 

“Stay back, your Highness. This monster is dangerous.” The figure says in a familiar voice. The man fixes his stance and hold his hands palm out. The red figure shouts and launches toward the man in black. The man continues to stand there with his hands out and Evgeni can hear a low rumble coming from him. Evgeni runs toward him and draws his sword to a point as he charges the red figure. Evgeni has just enough time to switch his stance to a parry as he stop in front of the man and the red figure’s claws slice down.

 

Evgeni feels the tear of his clothes and skin more than he hears. The red figure was able to slice him in the left leg with it’s other claw as Evgeni parried. Evgeni swears and sinks down as the figure behind him finishes chanting. The forest starts to glow a yellow hue as the roots of the trees start to grow and take form. The trees also grow vines in thick braids. The combination of roots and vines attack the red figure and ensnares it’s arms and legs leaving the figure suspended in the air.

 

If Evgeni didn’t have the concern for the wound on his leg, his face would probably show shock and awe at the sight before him. He refocuses his efforts to his wound and takes a strip of cloth off his coat and bandages his leg. The wound itself isn’t fatal, but it is debilitating. The Divine only know what was on that claw. The wound needs cleaning. Evgeni is just gritting his teeth as he painfully wraps the knot over the site when he hears the man in black speak again.

 

“Tell your leader that I am not one to be messed with. He will leave me in peace or there will be consequences,” The man growls out.

 

“I am just a messenger. Now that we have found you the Master will come for your power. The Wicked shall once again rule the land of the Divine.” The red figure laughs in response. The man takes a dagger from his cloak and infuses it with a yellow glow. The figure starts to struggle against its bonds, but it’s too late. The man rears back and plunges the blade into the middle of the red figure. The figure screeches as if in pain, but is quickly silenced as it turns into a thin back outline of smoke and dissipates into the air.

 

“Holy Divine, what was that?” Evgeni asks with a tremble in his voice. Although he hasn’t identified the man yet, he’s pretty sure he knows who it is. The voice was undeniable once he heard it. The man makes a short chant and the roots and vines glow once more, but this time they recede back into their respective places, the battlefield returning to it’s previous state. The man sighs as if he’s exhausted and turns around, removing his hood in the process.

 

There, in the middle of the battle torn field, surrounded by the light of the open canopy, stands Sidney. His friend, Sidney. His favorite person, Sidney. The man who has apparently studied some form of martial arts. Evgeni is leaving the part with the roots and vine out of his head for now. He has many questions.

 

“Your Highness, you’re hurt!” Sidney shouts as he rushes his way over to the prince. Evgeni tries not to appear gobsmacked as the man hops from log to log to quickly span the distance between them. Sidney kneels down next to Evgeni who is now practically laying on the ground, propping himself up by his elbows. Evgeni can feel the sweat as it drips down his forehead and into the corner of his eye. He hisses at the sting in his eye and leg as Sidney inspect the damage.

 

“It’s just a scratch, Sidney. I will be okay.” Evgeni manages through grit teeth. Sidney gives him a withering look before he refocuses his assessment. Evgeni allows him to poke and prod for a moment, so long as he didn’t say he was going to have to amputate his leg. What a ruckus that would make should he survive the procedure. Evgeni laughs maniacally at the thought. Sidney feels his forehead at that and frowns.

 

“This wound isn’t fatal if we act now. Can you stand, your Highness?” Sidney asks. Evgeni grunts and attempts to stand, but loses his footing in the dirt floor. Sidney acts quickly and catches him under the arm and around the waist. The close proximity of their faces leaves a nice flush to Sidney’s face. The fact that Sidney’s face flushes harder and descend his neck make Evgeni think he said it aloud.

 

“Your flattery will be the death of me, your Highness,” Sidney chuckles. Evgeni gets upright onto his right foot with help from Sidney and holds his left up off the ground so not to put pressure and increase the pain. So long as he didn’t move his leg or touch it the pain was only minimal. Sidney makes his way to Evgeni’s left and puts his shoulder into the joint of Evgeni’s shoulder and chest. He wraps Evgeni’s left arm around his shoulder and Sidney wraps his own arm around Evgeni’s waist.

 

“This will be slow going, but the Glade is only about a twenty minute walk from here. You think you can make it?” Sidney asks. Evgeni tests his right leg and foot as they take a step. Evgeni wobbles a little as they walk due to their height differences, but once Sidney tells him to put his weight onto him things go smoother.

 

“Yes, I think I can make it.” Evgeni replies. They set out for the Glade at a slow pace. The only hardship they encounter on the way is getting through the clearing of downed trees. Some of them are quite large and require some maneuvering for Evgeni to get over them. Once through the battlefield the walk is blessedly clear. Evgeni starts to feel a throb in his leg as the shock of the battle and injury wear off. By the time they make it to the edge of the Glade Evgeni is gritting his teeth or sometimes biting his lip to stop the shouts when he bumps his leg or foot on roots.

 

“Almost there, your Highness. I’ll be able to fix that leg as soon as I have you sheltered and safe.” Sidney says briefly looking over to Evgeni. The prince hangs his head to watch the floor of the forest so he doesn’t trip. The thought of Sidney taking care of him makes him want to be cared for by him. He can’t help but want everything from Sidney. He can’t help but feel there’s something growing between them. He only hopes there is reciprocation. The light in Sidney’s hazel eyes as he looks at him makes Evgeni think there might be.

 

~~~

 

Evgeni makes it as far as the main entrance before the pain in his leg becomes unbearable and he practically collapses. Sidney is able to carry him on his back the rest of the way through the small church to his bedchamber. He deposits Evgeni onto the bed carefully to first sit and then helps to square the prince onto the mattress proper. Evgeni protests about taking his bed and getting blood on it, but Sidney shushes him silent.

 

“The blood will wash out. First, something for the pain. Then we address cleaning that wound.” Sidney orders Evgeni still as he takes off his cloak and robe before flying out of the room. Evgeni, left to his thoughts for the moment, tries to recall what has happened over the last hour. The battle was well out of the ordinary. He has never seen something so sinister before. The figure talked about the Wicked, the Divine, and a Master. Evgeni is having a hard time recalling the reference, but he knows he’s heard them before.

 

“Here, drink this tea. It’s an herbal pain reliever.” Sidney offers the cup and helps Evgeni sit up long enough to drink. The tea is warm in his throat and it would be heavenly if it wasn’t so bitter. He can taste some mint around the bitterness. Bless this man for trying to mask the bitter flavor. No doubt Sidney has used this before.

 

“I’m sorry for the bitterness. It is only temporary. You should be feeling very little pain shortly.” Sidney apologizes as he runs his free hand through Evgeni’s hair as he supports the cup with the other. Evgeni hums in response, suddenly so tired and wanting to rest. Sidney props him on some pillows and maneuvers him into a comfortable position.

 

“You Highness, I need to remove your pant to clean and bandage the wound. Can you help me?” Sidney asks. The man was honestly a saint. Evgeni shakes his head, but points in what he thinks is Sidney’s direction and then to the wound. He’s way too tired to be able to help much. He fumbles at his belt and has a hell of a time trying to get the laces.

 

“Can’t do it. Too much fumbling. You help me,” Evgeni says as he drops his hands at his sides.

 

“I’m just removing the clothing I need to and nothing more.” Sidney says as his hands start to work at the knot in his breeches. Evgeni nods this time. He can hear the rustle and feels the pullof fabric as Sidney removes his pants. He hears Sidney hiss as he pulls them away giving him a full view. Evgeni looks down from his propped position and winces at the sight. Considering that the wound is only a little over an hour old, the fact that it looks infected and macerated as it does gives Evgeni much concern.

 

“Evgeni, I can fix this.” Sidney starts. Evgeni feels relief flow through him at the statement, but has his doubts how it’s going to happen.

 

“How are you going to fix this?” Evgeni gestures with his one hand as the other covers his eyes. “This seems very much like a bad situation.” Evgeni says flatly. He hears Sidney draw in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“You know I’m hiding something. I’m sure you sensed it the first time we met. To be honest I’m surprised you didn’t demand me to tell you, or that you haven’t figured it out yet.” Sidney babbles as he gets off the bed and starts collecting items from his shelves, mostly bottles of dried items and liquids. Evgeni is barely able to keep up with his movements, but he’s trying.

 

“Don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Evgeni says weakly. He wants to know and with what has occurred he thinks he knows what’s going on, but he wants to hear it from Sidney. Sidney turns to him and smiles weakly before he turns to the door and walks out. He talks to Evgeni from the next room over, his voice carrying as though he was right next to Evgeni.

 

“I know, but I feel it’s necessary I tell you before I do this. I want you to have the option of refusing.” Sidney offers. Evgeni can hear the crackle of the fire in the main room and Sidney stirring the cauldron over it with something, hitting the sides and making a pinging noise. Sidney comes back into the room and checks Evgeni’s forehead again, his cool hand feeling like heaven to Evgeni. Sid comes in low with his face to check Evgeni’s eyes and face. Sidney hums thoughtfully as he moves his hand from Evgeni’s forehead and caresses down his cheek.

 

“Tell me, Sidney.” Evgeni begs. He’s not above it at this point. He just wants to know what the secret is that’s between them. Sidney takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. He locks eyes with Evgeni and looks in them for a long moment. Probably to gauge Evgeni’s level of comprehension. Evgeni takes his hand and wraps it around Sidney’s own, giving it a squeeze.

 

“Your Highness,” Sidney sighs.

 

“Zhenya.” Evgeni replies. He knows he’s not all there, what with the blood loss, fever, and pain medicine, but he knows he’s done for anyway. Sidney had him from the moment Evgeni laid eyes on him.

 

“Okay. Zhenya,” Sidney returns. Evgeni smiles at the sound of his name on Sidney’s lips. He just wishes he was more with it and less on death’s door to enjoy it.

 

“My name is Sidney Crosby. You know that part,” Sidney starts. “However, I am the only remaining heir of the Western Kingdom. I am a mage,” Sidney finishes. Evgeni can’t say he’s surprised after the evening’s events. However, that fact that he’s the heir of the Western Kingdom, the one that was wiped out at the end of the war, is a little surprising. Evgeni doesn’t have much time to deliberate that though.

 

“Thank you for telling me, Sidney.” Evgeni says. He squeezes Sidney’s hand again in what he hopes is solidarity.

 

“You’re okay with me using magic to heal you?” Sidney asks as he starts to pull away. Evgeni nods with as much energy as he can muster to show he understands. Sidney nods back and pulls away to go back into the next room. Evgeni leans back to rest and turns his head into the pillow, his eye lids so heavy at this point. He hears Sidney come back into the room as he drifts into darkness.

 

~~~

 

Evgeni’s dreams have been an array of images that come and go without sense lately and it has only kept him wondering what it all means. Even as vivid as the dreams have been they are usually very short and offer nothing more than glimpses of their content. Now though, the dream he’s having is not only crystal clear, but it also feels so real.

 

Evgeni steps through the field and turns to gather his surroundings. It’s not an unfamiliar area to him. The festival fields are full of the huts, tents, table, sheets and baskets filled with offerings. The people are all talking, singing or dancing as they move along, blissfully unaware. Evgeni walks along the open field through the arches that welcome the guests. Evgeni can’t help but notice every minute detail of the dream.

 

He wanders the festival for a while as he gauges the limits of his influence. It seems the patrons and villagers cannot see or hear him. He goes looking for his parents and find them in their normal spot near the end of the festival near the ceremonial stone. He makes his way over to them, knowing they most likely can’t see him. He pauses as he watches Councilman Bettman approach the monarchs. Evgeni knows something isn’t right.

 

He looks around and sees the red figure from the fight following the councilman. Evgeni is about to intervene when he sees another figure, hood and cloak blocking their identity emerge from behind his parents. Evgeni is running before he even has the ability to tell his legs to move. He watches the entire scene unfold before him as the two figures clash together between the councilman and his parents. He screams for them to run, but the words fall on deaf ears. The next thing he knows he hears a distinctly different shriek and shout before the world falls away to blackness.

 

~~~

 

Evgeni awakens with a gasp and bolts upright in bed. He takes in large lungfuls of air as he tries to assess his situation. He tries to calm down and talk himself through it, but the dream has him in its grips. He hears another voice come over him and he tries to follow its direction.

 

“Zhenya, you’re safe. I’m right here. It’s Sidney. You’re okay. Keep your breathing slow. Just listen to my voice. We’ll get through this. That’s it. I got you,” Sidney calmly coaches Evgeni out of his panic. Evgeni finally slows down enough to understand the words and puts his head in his hands.

 

“Sidney, tell me ‘it’s not real.’ Tell me ‘it’s just a dream.’ Please, tell me,” Evgeni begs as the tears stream down his face. Sidney climbs into the bed with him and gathers him up. Evgeni crushes himself into Sidney’s neck and sobs. He hasn’t cried this hard in a long time and he knows it’s embarrassing to be doing it now. However, Sidney makes him feel like he can be open and honest and purely himself. The dream might not have been real, but the man he’s currently sobbing into is.

 

“It’s okay, Zhenya. It was just a dream. You’re safe here with me. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Sidney’s promise gives Evgeni a wash of relief through his whole body. He can’t help but think the words are true. With Sidney saving his life, he has no other choice but to believe. Zhenya cries himself out after a few moment and they just sit there together after, holding each other in silence. The silence is only broken by the crackling fire, Sidney’s hands running through Zhenya’s hair, and the broken hiccups and sniffles from Zhenya.

 

Eventually he pulls back and looks at Sidney. The man has the kindest eyes he’s ever had to look into, and his own mother’s gaze is a tough comparison to that. Sidney looks at him with such light, hope and belonging that Zhenya can’t let that get away another minute longer. Zhenya pulls his hand up to caress Sidney cheek and hold him in place. He gives Sidney ample time to pull away as he slowly inches closer. He feels Sidney’s cheek slip in his fingers as he too pushes in closer to Zhenya.

 

The kiss is eerily similar to the one he remembers from his dream. It’s soft, pliant and so, so perfect. He’s kissed a lot of people in his life, but he can’t make any comparison because this is something he’s never experienced before. The soft feel of Sidney’s lips against his own could very well be the best feeling in the world. Zhenya pulls back for only a millisecond before he’s going back in for another and another. He’s insatiable now that he’s had the forbidden fruit that is Sidney. He hears Sidney’s hum and feels it in his lips and hands as Zhenya drags them slowly down his neck.

 

“Zhenya, please,” Sidney begs quickly between kisses. Zhenya groans and continues his hand movements down Sidney’s neck and over his shoulders and chest. Sidney keens and high whine in his throat as Zhenya rubs and flicks his thumbs over Sidney’s covered nipples. Zhenya swallows most of the sounds Sidney makes. He takes his kisses further by running his tongue over Sidney’s bottom lip and biting it softly. Sidney gasps and opens up for Zhenya’s exploring tongue.

 

“Sidney,” Zhenya groans as he feels Sidney’s hands roam over his sides and up his chest. Zhenya feels stimulated and overwhelmed, yet he also feels like it’s not enough. He wants more. He pushes lightly against Sidney’s chest which Sidney complies with and falls backwards against the bed. Zhenya leans over him until he perfectly aligns over the mage and lowers himself so they’re flush against one another. They both groan at the contact as they connect their mouths again in a searing kiss.

 

They lay there together for a long time, just kissing and exploring each other’s bodies. Zhenya pulls away to look down into Sidney’s eyes and takes a moment to appreciate the Divine for this blessing. Sidney smiles and flushes at the attention.

 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Sidney asks as he feels his face for foreign material. Zhenya laughs and pulls Sidney’s hands away from his face, lacing their fingers together and drawing them to the sides.

 

“No, your face is as handsome as ever. I’m just thanking the Divine for bringing you into my life.” Zhenya leans down and rubs his nose with Sidney’s that brings up a laugh out of him.

 

“You’re such a charmer.” Sidney replies as he leans up and kisses Zhenya. They kiss lazily for a moment before Sidney pulls back and bites his lip.

 

“What’s wrong?” Zhenya asks, anxiety creeping up and taking hold.

 

“We haven’t talked about what happened. I don’t want to continue,” Sidney gestures between them. “Whatever we’re calling this if it means you’re going to walk out that door and I’ll never see you again.” Sidney finishes with a sigh. Zhenya pauses for a moment to think about what Sidney said. It makes sense to him. If the roles were reversed he supposes he’d be thinking the same thing. Zhenya knows he’s not going anywhere.

 

“I understand. Let’s talk about it in the morning. I’m not going anywhere before we speak about it.” Zhenya promises with a kiss to Sidney’s forehead. Sidney sighs and nods his agreement. 

 

“Let’s get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.” Zhenya says as he places himself next to Sidney, pulling him close. Sidney turns his head and kisses Zhenya’s hair.

 

“Goodnight, Zhenya.”

 

“Goodnight, Sidney.”

 

~~~

 

Morning comes with some advantages and disadvantages. The advantage of morning meant he got to pull Sidney, sleep warm and pliant, into his body to hold. The disadvantage was that it was morning and Evgeni hated mornings. The fact that Sidney was still in bed helps Evgeni feel more secure about what was happening. The events of the day before filter through his mind as he becomes more alert. Nothing has changed his mind. He still feels the same way for Sidney as he had last evening. He feels Sidney stir in front of him. The man stretches and turns in Evgeni’s arms so that he is facing him.

 

“Good Morning, Zhenya.” Sidney says, sleep rumpled and voice rough. Evgeni hums in content. He runs his hands up and down Sidney’s back which brings out a kind of purr from Sidney. He’s absolutely charming and Evgeni knows he’s done for.

 

“Morning, Sidney. Did you sleep well?” Evgeni asks. By the way Sidney looks and sounds Evgeni pieces together that it was probably the best sleep he’s had in a while. Sidney smiles and looks right into Evgeni’s eyes, probably reading his soul if Evgeni has to guess. The hazel pools are deep with emotions Evgeni can’t wait to delve into.

 

“I did, but we must talk. It’s important you understand everything before we take this any further.” Sidney says with determination. Evgeni can understand his hesitation. He himself should be holding his cards back being the crown prince of the kingdom. However, he can’t help but feel the way he does.

 

“Tell me everything,” Evgeni says.

 

Sidney starts from the beginning. How he came into his power at a young age, the attention he received because of his talents in the arts of magic. He was trained by the best of his kingdom, a mage named Mario Lemieux, who taught him everything he knows. He was like a father figure to him. His own father, Troy Crosby, King of the Western Kingdom, was a good king, if misguided by his need to make Sidney the best. The rumors that he was The Divine’s Blessing ran rampant as his reputation and magic grew.

 

He tells the tale of his training with the knights in his country, how their magic works and how he moved up the ranks quickly. Apparently some of the soldiers didn’t like that and revolted against him. Sidney explains how he ended up leaving the kingdom to settle the riots that had come up. His father apparently was extremely unhappy about the decision, but Sidney thought he was doing what was best for the kingdom.

 

After his self-inflicted exile, Sidney roamed the countryside for quite a while, not quite serving any purpose. He liked to help the people in the small towns and villages where he could. Taught some of the younger kids there how to hone their magic to help out. He felt like he could make up for the problems he had in his own home. The kids loved to play and the people thanked him profusely for the generous support. He just wanted to find purpose. 

 

It wasn’t until the war erupted that Sidney really found it. After he heard about the declaration he headed back to the castle to offer his help to his father. He had to fight off several groups of rogue mercenaries trying to take advantage of the uproar that the war started. Once he arrived at the castle though he received a cold welcome from his peers and very little support from his own parents. Feeling abandoned and shunned Sidney left to find a way to help the Kingdom fight the war without being seen.

 

He ended up joining a band of rebels that had left the knights and formed their own group. They were considered a mercenary group, but with Sidney with them they were a force to be considered. They took no orders unless it came from the head of their group which Sidney took over after the original leader fell in battle. They would be one of the most powerful units in the kingdom and had turned the tide of war in their favor many times.

 

It wasn’t till the end of the war that Sidney fought against what he now knows was the true cause of the war, the Wicked. Sidney explains that they’re a band of followers of the evil that lies below. Their leader is a powerful man that Sidney has never seen, but has heard of many times. His minions had been chasing Sidney for a great deal of the war, but he only thought it was another band of rogue assassins. They warned him time and again that they’d keep coming until they had the Divine’s Blessing for the sacrifice.

 

Sidney was badly hurt during one of the final battles that forced him into hiding and eventually into exile again. Once he heard the war was over and his entire lineage was executed for “war crimes” against the kingdom, he couldn’t go back. Ashamed and fearful for his own life he fled into the forest to hide away. He found the abandoned church after a few weeks and set it up as his home. The land had many protections on it already, but he reinforced the protective spells to prevent the Wicked from finding him.

 

“I’ve been here ever since,” Sidney finishes. Evgeni has a lot to ponder after hearing the whole story.

 

“So, not to be rude, but how old are you?” Evgeni asks. Sidney laughs.

 

“I am under a century in age. I was only twenty at the time of the war and that was about four and a half decades ago,” Sidney replies. Evgeni does some math that makes him ask a follow-up question.

 

“So how long do mages live?”

 

“We live normal lifespans like most humans,” Sidney answers plainly.

 

“So how are you so,” Evgeni stops his train of thought. Sidney seems to understand his thoughts and smiles.

 

“My appearance hasn’t changed because of the protections set up in the Glade. This holy ground is protected from time itself. It alone sits aside the forest, not necessarily in it.” Sidney explains. Evgeni scratches his head in thought.

 

“So if it’s not in the forest how did I get here?” Evgeni asks, confusion heavily inflected in his words.

 

“There are certain conditions that are required to enter the Glade. As I’ve come to understand, one of those requirements is the need for protection. Another could be a need for help. Sometimes it is the Divine themselves that decide to allow entrance to this sacred place. I have been under the protection of this place for a long time. It occurs to me, now that we’re talking about it, that there may have been some truth to the rumors of my kingdom,” Sidney muses. They have since moved from the bed to the great room to chat. Sidney fixes Evgeni some tea and offers an assortment of foods for breakfast. They continue to talk as they eat.

 

“So that figure in red last night was a follower of the Wicked? I assume they were coming to bring you to their leader,” Evgeni summarizes. Sidney nods.

 

“I would suspect so. I try to avoid going out and scavenge before nightfall. I am able to sneak around easier in the dark. The Wicked are also easier to pick out at night. Their eyes and crests are red and shine in the dark.” Sidney explains.

 

“This would answer a question I had from a while back.” Evgeni mentions. Sidney turns his head to the side in question, The act makes Evgeni smile. The man is adorable no matter what he does.

 

“A councilman in my kingdom had come to speak to my father recently about a security threat. The council is concerned that there is a rogue mage running around.” Evgeni sheepishly says. He can feel his face flush at the admission. Knowing what he does now, he knows Sidney is probably the mage in question. Sidney is thoughtful for a moment.

 

“They are also concerned about ‘a monster’ roaming the woods. Their soldiers have been scouting the forest at night to catch either in action. I would be careful as you go out, Sidney. I don’t want to see you hurt,” Evgeni advises.

 

“It’s good to know. I try to keep my magic to a minimum if I am outside the forest for any length of time. The Wicked are persistent though so I have had to use it at times,” Sidney says.

 

“So is the Wicked why you couldn’t accept my offer to the festival?” Evgeni asks. He has figured out at least that much. Sidney sighs and nods.

 

“It is a big risk to be out in the daylight. As much as I want to attend and see you in your own environment it is asking for trouble,” Sidney confesses with eyes downcast. Evgeni reaches over and take Sidney’s chin delicately in his hand. Sidney turns his head willingly to look at Evgeni. The sadness there is unbearable to Evgeni. This man has been through so much, has suffered unimaginable grief and pain more-so than anyone ever need to. Evgeni never wants to see that again.

 

“Sidney, your protection is my priority. Now that I know what’s going on I can help to protect you. I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want to. You’re not alone now. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.” Evgeni rubs the hand that was on Sidney’s chin down his neck in a soothing motion.

“You promise?” Sidney asks. His voice is hopeful and full of need. Evgeni knows he can’t make this promise lightly. If he’s going to agree to this he needs to be absolutely sure he can do it. He doesn’t want to break this promise. It’s too important for that. Evgeni pulls him close and holds him tight.

 

“I promise.” Evgeni whispers in Sidney’s ear. Sidney takes a moment wrapped in Evgeni’s arms before he leans back, looks Evgeni in the eye before he closes his own and places his lips over Evgeni’s.

 

~~~

 

Evgeni leaves later that afternoon to go back to the castle. He did leave his post at the bridge project so it was probably reported that he’s escaped. He knows his parents and his guard are probably frantic with worry of his location. This is the longest he’s been gone without leave. Sidney worry is obvious regarding Evgeni’s safety as he paces back and forth in the Glade’s lush field. Evgeni pats his leg that is fully healed and tells Sidney he will be able to get back just fine.

 

“I’m not worried about my magic. I’m worried about you getting lost on your way out,” Sidney says. Evgeni can tell he is torn between walking him out of the Glade and staying put. Evgeni takes the mage’s face in his hands and kisses his forehead.

 

“I shall be fine, dear Sidney. You are safe here. The Wicked don’t want me. I have made it out of this forest many times unscathed,” Evgeni remind him as he speaks into Sidney’s forehead. Sidney pulls him close and squeezes tight.

 

“Please be careful.” Sidney says like a prayer and kisses the part of his neck he can reach. Evgeni pulls back, kisses Sidney goodbye and starts into the forest.

 

“Wait for me, Sidney. I will return.” Evgeni promises. As he turns back to look at Sidney, Evgeni notes that the Glade is gone from his view. So the story was true. He idly wonders if Sidney can see him, but it matters not now. He waves anyway, just in case, and makes his way back to the castle.

 

~~~

 

He receives a fanfare’s worth of attention upon his arrival at the gate of the castle. Apparently word of his disappearance moved faster than he anticipated. He makes it into the castle and through the main door before his mother assaults him. She grabs him and hold him tight to her. He can feel her shoulders shaking against him and it causes Evgeni alarm.

 

“Mama! Are you alright? Why are you crying?” Evgeni asks as he holds her tighter. She pulls back to smack his shoulder which he shouts at in shock.

 

“Evgeni Vladimirovich Malkin! Where have you been? We have been worried sick!” Natalia stomps her foot in demand and Evgeni can’t help his amusement at the sight. He imagines Sidney would be just as incensed and adorable in his anger as his mother.

 

“Mama, I’m sorry. I got lost on the way home,” Evgeni explains. Natalia looks at him as if he has lost his mind, which at this point is certainly possible. 

 

“Lost?! Evgeni you’ve been gone for over a fortnight!” Natalia exclaims. Evgeni frowns and wonders how long he was out while he was at the Glade. Sidney did say time flows differently in the Glade. Regardless he has some explaining to do.

 

“Okay, Mama. I’m sorry. I was visiting with someone. I didn’t want a lot of attention going around so I snuck away. I lost track of time while I was away,” Evgeni explains cryptically. Technically it wasn’t a lie. A lie of omission at most. He doesn’t want his mother thinking anything more than she probably already is. Natalia looks him up and down and must be satisfied with what she sees.

 

“Well, where ever you were they were obviously gracious hosts. We will have to send them a thank you,” Natalia says as she draws him toward the great hall. Evgeni follows her without question. He supposes he needs to considering she thought he ran away, or worse thought he was dead. They make it through the doors to a meeting already in progress. The king is sitting at his throne while councilman Bettman stands before him. The chatter is in a hush of whispers which automatically puts Evgeni on edge.

 

“Vladimir, look who showed up at the gate this morning,” Natalia announces their arrival as they stop at the bottom of the stairs. Vladimir looks around the councilman to find Evgeni. He waves at his father, his amusement with the councilman’s presence being significantly lacking.

 

“Evgeni, how thoughtful of you to grace us with your presence. I thought we were going to have to send out a search party soon,” Vladimir says, acting as though his interest in his son’s whereabouts were less than his top priority. Evgeni rolls his eyes. He is going to have to test the boundaries of the Glade’s time manipulation better. He doesn’t need his father’s attitude or his mother’s worry if this is going to be the result of every overnight trip to the Glade.

 

“Yes, it is good to be home.” Evgeni bows his head and then turns to the councilman. “Councilman Bettman, good to see you well,” Evgeni says politely as he can muster. He’s pretty sure Bettman knows of his distaste for him, but Evgeni couldn’t care less. The man is vile and Evgeni needs him out of his castle.

 

“Your Highness, I’m glad to see you back in one piece. How was your stay where ever you were?” Bettman asks. Evgeni doesn’t want to give anything away. He hardly wants any more information getting to Bettman as he already has enough.

 

“My host was very gracious, thank you. To what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from you today?” Evgeni asks with what he hopes is dripping courtesy. Bettman regards him with a curious eye before he returns to his conversation with the king.

 

“I was just telling your father that there’s been a development with a rogue mage and a monster in the forest. There seems to have been a battle in the woods nearby. My scouts found the site early this morning while scanning the woods,” Bettman explains. Evgeni feels himself go pale. That means they’re getting closer to the Glade. Not that they can access it without meeting the requirements, but Evgeni can’t take any risks of him being found.

 

“How peculiar that you’ve found a mage and a monster in the same woods. I thought the mages were eradicated decades ago?” Evgeni asks. Bettman turns back to him, his eye of suspicion now cued clearly on him. 

 

“Yes, they were, but there is little other reason to explain the damage that was found. You seem to be well versed on this subject. Do you know anything about this site?” Bettman asks.

 

“No more than what my tutor and the history books have taught me. The site is probably loggers trying to cut down our forest for profit. It will be winter before we know it,” Evgeni replies. Bettman still seems suspicious of him, but he turns back to the king, no doubt furious that he can’t pinpoint his suspicion.

 

“Interesting thought, your Highness. We’ll have to search that avenue,” Bettman dismisses. Evgeni sneers at him. The feeling is very mutual. 

 

“Councilman, thank you for the update. We look forward to having the festival occur as planned,” The king dismisses himself. Bettman bows and walks down the steps passing Evgeni while side-eyeing him. Evgeni quirks a brow at him as he does so. The councilman stops and turns around.

 

“Your Majesty, you wouldn’t happen to know if a man named Crosby has been in or around the castle would you?” Bettman asks. Evgeni’s blood runs cold at the sound of Sidney’s surname. Evgeni looks to the king, a panic almost taking over him. There’s no way they’re that close. How would Bettman know?

 

“I haven’t heard that name since I was a boy. The Crosby’s ruled the Western Kingdom for many years before the war. I was under the impression they had been executed after the war was completed,” Vladimir replies.

 

“Yes, true. I was just curious. There are many rumors going around about an heir that may have escaped the war.” Bettman says. Evgeni could vomit with the amount of turmoil going on within him. What does Bettman know? How much has he heard? Evgeni can’t ask anything without giving himself, or Sidney, away to him. Evgeni tries to school his expression in an attempt to remain neutral.

 

“Well if that were the case they’d be almost as old as us by now, right councilman?” The king asks. Bettman nods in return.

 

“Indeed, your Majesty. Take care.” Bettman bows once more before leaving out the doorway and down the hall. Evgeni lets out a breath that is louder than he intends.

 

“Evgeni, is something wrong?” Natalia asks. Evgeni turns to her and shakes his head.

 

“No, mama. I just don’t trust the man,” Evgeni explains.

 

“Yes, he seems to exude a darkness that I am not fond of,” Natalia replies. Vladimir hums at her statement.

 

“Something we should consider while we prepare for the festival. He says to not worry, but he brings no good news every time he’s been here. He has also asked about you a lot while you were gone. What have you been up to these last two weeks?” the king inquires. Evgeni looks from his mother to his father and back and sighs. Maybe it’s time to come clean about some things.

 

“Mama, Papa. I have an announcement to make.”

 

~~~

 

 

Word of his relationship travels fast through the castle. Evgeni was vague on the details with his parents and he specifically notes that it is not an engagement to his mother’s disappointment. His father, although troubled that Evgeni isn’t engaged given the amount of time Vladimir has spent on the arrangements to get his son betrothed, was happy to hear there’s a step in the right direction. They were not so happy to hear that he was in a relationship with a man. Although muted, they are still happy to hear he has become taken with someone. They decide to call off any further arrangements that were planned. Although the question of an heir came about beforehand, however Evgeni stepped on that one hard.

 

“I will not be pressured into having children so soon. We aren’t even engaged yet. There are many ways we can get an heir. We need this time to enjoy to ourselves before I bring him into our kingdom,” Evgeni had said. There was an uncomfortable conversation regarding birthrights and succession to the throne which Evgeni rolled his eyes at.

 

“I have no bastard children and if you must know he is an heir to his own throne,” Evgeni argued. That started a whole new conversation about Vladimir insisting Evgeni cannot leave them without someone to run their own kingdom. Evgeni explained that it would not become a problem.

 

“He left his own country long ago. His parents did not treat him kindly,” Evgeni vaguely explained. His mother had been sufficiently horrified at the idea of someone throwing out their child and told Evgeni he should bring the man around as soon as possible. Evgeni had smiled and said he’d do his best.

 

A week has passed since his homecoming and he’s been worried sick about Sidney since. He’s made several attempts to break away to see Sidney, but he’s been caught by Sergei every time. Although Evgeni knows Sergei’s loyalty is faultless, he worries what Sidney would say if Sergei knew the whole truth. He decides to take the better part of both worlds and just remain silent on the subject. Besides, he can’t keep using the excuse of going out to the markets every time he is caught anymore, he has enough things he didn’t want to begin with.

 

The festival is about a week away and Evgeni can’t help but feel like something is going to happen at the event. The dream he’d had at the Glade is playing on repeat in his head like a broken record. Evgeni suggests to his father that they should increase security at the event, and given Bettman’s increasingly vague reports regarding the threats, the king inclines to agree. Evgeni can tell Bettman wants to question him about something, but Evgeni has made himself scarce when the councilman is at the castle. Evgeni makes a break for it in the afternoon while Sergei is training and his parents are otherwise involved with Bettman and the festival planning.

 

Zephyr seems happy to see him and gives Evgeni no fuss as he saddles him and hoists himself into position. As soon as they are out of the castle gates Zephyr takes off like he’s on fire. Evgeni can only hang on as his trusty steed leads them out of the town limits and toward the forest entrance they use. Zephyr slows only long enough to take a side path they never use and speed right back up after. Evgeni is confused for only a moment before he realizes what’s happening.

 

Running parallel to the roadway in a grassy field Evgeni can just make out the main path in the distance ahead. Where the normal path to the forest lies, a blockade of soldiers and scouts waits for traveler to attempt to pass through. Somehow Zephyr knew they were there and avoids the trap all together. Evgeni can only imagine they’re minions of Bettman’s that are tracking Evgeni’s whereabouts or worse, Sidney’s. Zephyr takes him in a wide arc through the fields before coming out right in front of the entrance. They bound through the hidden entrance and make it safely through.

 

Zephyr continues to make good time through the forest. Evgeni can only focus on Sidney and the need to see him. Before long Evgeni can see the fields of flowers that line the floor of the forest. Evgeni is happy to know he’s close, but his concern heightens when he notes how dark it is in the Glade. As they approach the edge of the trees, the weather takes a sudden sharp turn for the worse and it start down-pouring on them. Evgeni has a terrible feeling as he tells Zephyr to head for the monastery.

 

“Sidney!” Evgeni shouts as he dismounts and makes it to the entrance. There is no sound coming from within the building as Evgeni approaches the door. Worry sets into Evgeni’s bones as he forces the door open.

 

“Sidney!” Evgeni tries again, desperation leaking into his voice. He hears a crash of something coming from the opposite side of the monastery. He makes his way through a short hall before he comes to a door. He slides it open to reveal a room with an open ceiling, a waterfall and a large stone basin where water is running into. There, Evgeni find Sidney, hunching over as the waterfall hits onto his back.

 

“Sidney! Are you alright?” Evgeni yells as he approaches. Sidney looks up as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

 

“Zhenya?” Sidney asks quietly. Evgeni approaches the man, hurdling himself over the side of the basin and into the water, fully clothed. He wades over the Sidney and gets a good look at him. The most glaring change is symmetrical cuts on the side of his face where his cheekbones would be. They aren’t too deep and they look like they are healing well. There are also several areas of bruising that looks days old. Evgeni’s worry kicks into full blow panic and he approaches.

 

“Sidney, what happened? Are you alright? My god, I can’t believe. I’m so sorry.” Evgeni is unable to focus on more than making sure Sidney is okay. Sidney takes a fist full of Evgeni’s soaked shirt and hauls him into his naked chest. Evgeni goes willingly and secures himself tight to the man.

 

“I’m so glad you’re safe, Zhenya. I’ve been worried sick that you were attacked,” Sidney says as he buries his face into Evgeni’s neck. Evgeni pulls back enough to truly look at the scratches on Sidney face and softly outlines both cuts with his fingers.

 

“What happened, my love?” Evgeni says with a tenderness he didn’t think possible. Sidney has a sharp intake of breath before he answers.

 

“The Wicked. I ran into a group of them on my way to see you. I was worried when I hadn’t heard from you in several days. When I made it to the edge of the forest I overheard some of them talking about a raid. I wasn’t able to get much more from them as one of them saw me and gave chase,” Sidney explains.

 

“I’m not used to fighting more than one or two at a time. There were five, maybe six this time. You saw how fast they are when we fought the last one. They tried to overwhelm me, but thankfully I had the advantage of slipping back into the forest.” Sidney finishes. Evgeni slides his hands over the bruises and inspects each one. Sidney indulges his inspection with all the patience of a saint.

 

“I hope you took care of them,” Evgeni says with conviction as he inspects a particularly large bruise along the right side of his chest. Sidney chuckles.

 

“There were none left when I limped my way back to the Glade,” Sidney replies. Evgeni hikes Sidney to the side of the basin so he can inspect the lower half of Sidney. To no ones surprise Sidney is naked as Evgeni lifts him out of the basin.

 

“Zhenya! You shouldn’t see me like this,” Sidney protests as he tries to slide back into the basin. Evgeni gently protests with his hands on Sidney’s waist to hold him in place.

 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Besides, I want to see you, all of you,” Evgeni adds as he runs his hand down Sidney’s chest. Sidney shivers. Evgeni continues his inspection of the wounds Sidney attained from his fight and kisses every one he finds. Sidney whines as Evgeni kisses the inside of his left ankle.

 

“Does this hurt?” Evgeni asks with concern. Sidney shakes his head. Evgeni looks up at Sidney, water dripping from his wet hair, drops cascading down his face and neck to his chest and collecting at his pert nipples or into the divot that is his navel. Evgeni never thought he could be more enchanted than he was before. He thought the man an angel before, but now he can’t help but think the Divine designed this man for perfection.

 

“Evgeni you’re soaked, we’ll have to get those off you so we can dry them,” Sidney comments as he starts on Evgeni’s cloak. The fabric is heavy with water as it falls with a splash into the pool. Sidney help Evgeni unbutton his tunic and tosses that and the cloak aside when it falls. Sidney pulls the string to his shirt open and quickly rids it off Evgeni’s body. Sidney draws in a breath as he touches Evgeni’s bare chest for the first time.

 

“Zhenya,” Sidney says softly. Zhenya takes Sidney’s mouth with his own and pulls him close so they are chest to chest. Sidney gasps and wraps his arms around Zhenya’s shoulders, running his fingers though his hair. Zhenya moans into their kiss taking Sidney tongue into his mouth as he does so. Zhenya’s hands follow the path of the water and makes their way down Sidney’s chest. He pauses to thumb Sidney’s nipples which he receives a gasp from. He pinches them lightly which gets him a deep groan.

 

“Someone likes their nipples played with,” Zhenya whispers as he pulls back.

 

“Shut up,” Sidney says as he recaptures Zhenya’s lips to silence him. Sidney continues making little noises as Zhenya works him up with his hands. Zhenya’s touches are teasing as he runs his fingertips up Sidney’s sides. He squirms at the contact, but moans as Zhenya runs them down the patch of hair between his navel and his pelvis.

 

“Zhenya, please,” Sidney huffs into the prince’s mouth. Zhenya could never deny this man anything. He takes Sidney’s plump cock in his hand and starts a slow pull. Sidney keens and drags his nails over Zhenya’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck, Zhenya. Take me to bed, please,” Sidney whines. Zhenya wastes no time hoisting the man from the side of the basin into his chest. Sidney yelps as he wraps arms and legs around Zhenya. The prince maneuvers them out of the basin and to the floor so he can walk them to the bedroom. Sidney keeps his mouth occupied as they travel from the basin to the bedroom. Once there Sidney drop from Zhenya’s waist and down to his knees.

 

“We’re getting rid of these,” Sidney mentions as he unties Zhenya’s breeches. With a little shimmy and some tugging the offending material is off and Sidney’s eyes light up. Zhenya has never been a bragger. He’s aware that he’s not the biggest, but he’s had no complaints. Sidney looks ready to devour him whole as he wets his lips with a dart of his pink tongue. Zhenya’s about to say something when Sidney takes his hand and wraps it around Zhenya’s rapidly filling shaft.

 

“Fuck, Sidney.” Zhenya drawls out as he throws his head back and Sidney pumps him.

 

“Yes, please.” Sidney says right before he takes Zhenya fully into his mouth. If Zhenya’s legs weren’t locked he’d surely crumple to the floor. Sidney’s mouth is warm, tight, soft, and inviting. The hunger in Sidney’s eyes as he looks up at Zhenya almost makes him explode on sight. Sidney takes his time as he rocks his mouth back and forth over Zhenya’s now rigid, hard shaft. Zhenya puts a hand in Sidney’s hair and pulls a little, testing the waters. Sidney groans while the head of Zhenya’s dick is at the back of his throat and Zhenya grunts.

 

“Sidney, I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that,” Zhenya warns. He’s got stamina, but not when the man on his knees is rapidly tearing down every wall he has with that mouth.

 

“Then don’t pull my hair and I won’t moan round it,” Sidney chuckles out as he pulls off giving the head of Zhenya’s cock little kitten licks. Zhenya groans and pulls his dick away before he really does come. Sidney whines in protest which Zhenya would find incredibly endearing, if he wasn’t about to explode all over Sidney’s face. The thought alone almost makes the image come true.

 

“Zhenya,” Sidney begs as he runs his hands up and down Zhenya’s thighs. Zhenya bends down, hooks his arms under Sidney’s and meets him halfway with a kiss as he pulls the mage to a standing position. Zhenya runs his hands down Sidney’s chest, over his abs and down the beautiful V of his pelvis. Sidney bucks into Zhenya, or attempts to since Zhenya changes the course of his hands to wrap around his hips, caressing over his magnificent ass. Zhenya gives it a squeeze and Sidney yelps, smacking Zhenya playfully. 

 

“Divine above, Sidney. How you were blessed with such physique can only be a gift from the heavens,” Zhenya compliments as he kisses a line from Sidney’s mouth to his ear then down his neck. Sidney lets out a series of moans and encouragements as he goes, too caught up to say much else. Zhenya feels resistance in his gentle guidance of Sidney to the bed and takes it as his cue to lift Sidney onto it. Sidney shouts and giggles as Zhenya places him on the bed then centers him in it. Zhenya lays overtop him like a human blanket which grants a purr from Sidney’s throat.

 

“Do you have supplies, Love?” Zhenya queries. Sidney nods his answer, too preoccupied with the slow tandem thrusting motions of their hips to fully respond. Zhenya bends down and connects his lips to the joint of Sidney’s neck and shoulder, mouthing at the spot. Zhenya lovingly laves the spot with his tongue before worrying it again with his mouth and giving a hard suck. Sidney cries out and pushes Zhenya’s head in closer, grinding his hips up harder for more friction. Their cocks rub together in long strokes that elicit every pleasure they could ask for. Zhenya lets off with a pop and glances down at the dark red mark with pride and possessiveness.

 

“Fuck, Sidney. You look so beautiful like this. Hard, hot, sweaty, and begging for me. You’re so good for me,” Zhenya praises as he rubs his hands lovingly over the bruised skin of his lover’s body, being cognizant of Sidney’s need and safety. Sidney’s flush darkens over his face and travels down his neck and over his chest. The color blooms so easily it makes Zhenya hot all over himself.

 

“Zhenya, please. I need you in me. Don’t leave me this way,” Sidney begs as he pulls Zhenya down for another searing kiss. When he pulls away, Zhenya can only see the unending pools of desire and need staring back at him. Sidney’s pupils dilated with the amount of his need.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to take good care of you. Where’s your supplies so I can prepare you?” Zhenya asks as he licks a stripe from the corner of Sidney’s jaw to his ear, licking his way around the shell and kissing behind it. Sidney shivers under him. Sidney points in a vague direction toward the shelves across from the bed.

 

“On the middle shelf, behind a set of tomes. It’s in a glass flask. Clear liquid, not the yellow one, that’s for a different purpose,” Sidney says as he points. Zhenya goes to get up, but Sidney pulls him back down for another kiss before letting him go.

 

“Hurry back,” Sidney says with pointed eye contact. Zhenya smirks and gives Sidney’s hips a gentle tap of reassurance.

 

“Won’t be gone long.” Zhenya makes his way off the bed against the protests of Sidney’s whines and heads to the shelf. He selects the correct tomes the first try and notes a small hidden pocket space behind them. Zhenya quickly gathers the needed lubricant and replaces the tomes. Zhenya crawls up from the bottom of the bed and splays himself over it with his face over Sidney fat cock. It bounces under Zhenya’s heavy gaze and it makes his mouth water. He wastes no time putting it in his mouth and taking it deep.

 

Sidney’s cry could have woken the dead if they weren’t already in the seclusion of the Glade. Zhenya places a hand over Sidney’s pelvis which helps him two fold. One for the stability of Sidney’s pelvis so Zhenya doesn’t gag from a deep trust. The other is to hold Sidney’s cock in place while he pleasures his lover. Sidney gives a particularly enthusiastic thrust that Zhenya is only just able to control. If Sidney’s constant stream of babble and moans is anything to go by, Zhenya knows what he’s giving Sidney is good.

 

Zhenya lets off Sidney’s cock for only a moment to grab a pillow and stuff it under Sidney’s hips to give him better access. He then opens the stopper to the lubricant and pours and generous amount onto his fingers, the liquid not thick, but not thin either. It slides easily over his fingers and pools into his slightly cupped palm. Zhenya reattaches his mouth to Sidney’s dick before sliding a lubed finger over Sidney’s hole. Sidney jumps a little and groans, his hole twitching as Zhenya rubs it. He places the tip of his index finger at the opening and slides it in slowly, the tip barely inside before Sidney is gasping. Zhenya slows and pops off Sidney’s cock.

 

“Okay, Sidney? Tell me to stop if it’s too much,” Zhenya asks. Sidney nods, apparently unable to speak, too worked up for words. Sidney moans as Zhenya presses further inside tensing and relaxing as his thick finger opens him.

 

“Fuck, Zhenya. Are you sure that’s your finger?” Sidney asks on a groan. Zhenya chuckles.

 

“It is indeed just one finger, Love,” Zhenya replies as he bottoms out, the heel of his palm resting against Sidney’s balls. He brushes his thumb over each testicle in a light stroke that has Sidney arching off the bed. Zhenya does some prodding inside before giving up and pulling out just as slowly. Sidney squirms as Zhenya pulls almost all the way out, but stops with the tip still inside. He starts a back and forth motion with is finger, searching for the right spot.

 

Once he feels Sidney is loose enough he adds more lube and inserts two fingers this time, his motions just as slow as when he began. Sidney groans as he enters, panting as he advances further in. Sidney never says to stop, but Zhenya takes his time anyway. Half the fun for him is to see how long it will take before Sidney is begging again. He slides all the way in and crooks his fingers as he pulls out, running over a soft ridge as he goes. Sidney shouts as he goes over it and thrusts down on his fingers.

 

“Again!” Sidney urges. Zhenya smirks, jackpot. He thrusts in and out a few times to establish a rhythm before he starts actively seeking out Sidney’s spot. Sidney cries out each time Zhenya successfully hits it, a staccato rhythm of pointed yelps and almost constant moaning. If Sidney’s cock was hard before it looks almost painfully hard now, consistently leaking clear sticky precome from the slit. Zhenya leans up and over to lick up the pooled fluid form Sidney’s abs before taking the head of Sidney’s cock into his mouth.

 

“Zhenya, wait!” Sidney shouts just before Zhenya rubs over Sidney’s spot as he pulls off getting a face full of come. The ropes of it splash his nose, lips and chin before his cock falls to his abs, spilling the rest there and up his chest. To Zhenya’s credit he didn’t think Sidney was so close to coming. Zhenya thrusts a few more times, letting Sidney ride out the rest of his orgasm before he slows to a stop and pulls out. Zhenya looks up and sees Sidney as he should be, face wrecked, chest heaving, eyes glazed over with ecstasy. Sidney has never looked so good to Zhenya. He palms his own cock as he watches Sidney lean his head back against the pillows at the head of the bed, spent.

 

“Zhenya, I,” Sidney pauses to catch his breath. “That was amazing, but not what I was looking for,” Sidney says as he props himself on his elbows. Zhenya stops masturbating and looks up at Sidney, worry and panic setting in. Sidney shakes his head with a smile.

 

“What you did was fine and very pleasurable, but I wanted your dick in me, Zhenya. I hope you haven’t spent yourself yet.” Sidney looks pointedly at Zhenya’s swollen red cock and sighs. Zhenya about cries. Thank the Divine for Sidney.

 

“Are you okay to keep going?” Zhenya asks as he wipes away the cum on his face with one hand, wrapping it around his dick to lube it, while he props himself into position with the other.

 

“Only if you’re willing to fuck me like you mean it,” Sidney replies while leaning back, spreading his legs wide and pulling them back. Zhenya closes his eyes as tight as he holds the base of his cock. Sidney will be the death of him for sure. Zhenya leans into the cradle of Sidney’s hips, his face over Sidney’s as he lines himself up at Sidney’s entrance.

 

Zhenya kisses Sidney while he fumbles the bed for the lube. He catches the bottle and pours a generous amount over his cock and Sidney’s hole before capping it and placing it far enough away that he hopes it doesn’t spill. Not that it matters, the bed will need stripping once they’re done anyway. He pulls back and searches Sidney’s eyes once more, looking for absolute certainty.

 

“Tell me to stop if you need to,” Zhenya asks. Sidney is about to protest, but is cut off with a gasp and a groan, throwing his head back as Zhenya enters him. Zhenya kisses up the column of Sidney’s exposed neck as he slowly enters him. The raw emotion and energy he feels as he plunges further into Sidney makes him weak with need, yet strong with desire at the same time. Sidney is hot, wet and tight, despite the prepping Zhenya gave him which concerns Zhenya that maybe he should have used a third finger. Sidney is still groaning and his knuckles are pure white as he grasps the sheets. Zhenya stops and Sidney cries.

 

“Don’t stop, please. I need it. Zhenya, I want you all the way in me. Fill me up, baby.” Sidney babbles with need as he tries to thrust down onto Zhenya. The prince groans as he puts his hands on Sidney’s hips to control their progress. He’s only halfway in and he’s pretty sure he’ll come by the time he’s all the way in if Sidney keeps clenching, moaning and scratching his back like he is.

 

“Fuck, Sidney. You’re so tight. I don’t want to hurt you. Let me do this,” Zhenya begs. Sidney is not hearing any of it though. He pulls Zhenya’s hands off his hips, laces their fingers together and pulls Zhenya so he’s face to face with Sidney. They lock mouths and Sidney must use some form of magic to thrust himself up and fill himself with Zhenya the rest of the way. Zhenya isn’t entirely sure, he’s unable to explain it in any other way.

 

Zhenya stays put for all of five seconds before Sidney becomes impatient and rocks his hips, groaning into Zhenya’s mouth to encourage him to move. Zhenya pulls out just as slow, but picks up his pace quickly. Sidney is practically a puddle in moments, moans and cries coming forth with his panting that’s between kisses. Zhenya is by no means silent in their lovemaking. Zhenya moans as the drag of his cock in and out of Sidney becomes faster, hotter, tighter. The feels of Sidney’s cock dragging against Zhenya’s abs, swollen fat and dripping once again says a lot about the man’s refractory period. 

 

“Fuck, Sidney. My love, I’m close,” Zhenya groans in the mingling breath between them. Sidney nods and cries out as Zhenya changes position, nailing Sidney’s prostate over and over now.

 

“Come with me, baby. I’m almost there,” Sidney begs out between moans. Zhenya grits his teeth and tries to hold off his orgasm as he plows into Sidney’s hole. He reaches between them, taking Sidney’s hot, hard shaft in his hand, pumping him in an off rhythm of their thrusting. Sidney cries out and comes after the first couple pumps, spilling his seed over his chin, chest and abs. The sight of Sidney coming, the heat of their thrusting, and the tight rhythmic spasms of Sidney’s hole against his cock throws him over the edge. He thrusts hard, burying his shaft deep inside as he spills his hot load, groaning and shaking through the whiteout of his orgasm.

 

~~~

 

It seems like hours pass as Evgeni attempts to regain his bearings. In reality it’s only been a few moments. Evgeni is still panting as he lays over Sidney’s own spent body. Sidney hums in content and he draws unidentifiable shapes over Evgeni’s back is soft touches. Evgeni wraps his arms under and around Sidney, pulling him flush to his body, wanting to be as close as possible. Sidney practically purrs in his ear in response.

 

“Zhenya, that was amazing.” Sidney coos as he runs his fingers in Evgeni’s hair. Evgeni turns into Sidney and places kisses on his neck.

 

“You were amazing, Sidney. Best,” Evgeni praises. Sidney practically preens at the comment. Evgeni leans up and over Sidney, kissing him as he pulls his hips back and slides out of Sidney. Sidney’s gasp is caught by Evgeni’s mouth, but he continues kissing him well after Evgeni is free.

 

“Let’s clean up, shall we? Where’s your cloths and soaps?” Evgeni asks. Sidney points lazily out toward where they came in from and Evgeni pauses.

 

“Are they in the room with the waterfall?” Evgeni asks. Sidney sighs with a whimsical look and nods again, stretching himself in an arc like a flexible cat, his entire body on display for Evgeni to see. Sidney must catch a bruised muscle as he stops and contracts back to normal quickly. If they didn’t have so much to talk about Evgeni would take him again right now.

 

“Let’s get you into a bath and cleaned up,” Evgeni offers, smiling as Sidney peeks at the mess they’ve made. Evgeni slides off the side of the bed and pulls Sidney toward him before picking him up bridal style and walking them back to the waterfall to clean up.

 

~~~

 

They’re eating some sort of green salad in the kitchen when Evgeni addresses the elephant in the room they’ve been tip-toeing around since having sex.

 

“So what do we do now?” Evgeni asks, trying for nonchalant, knowing it isn’t going to work. Sidney looks up and frowns.

 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say I can’t leave the Glade for a while. The Wicked are out in full force now. There’s no where else to hide,” Sidney says, spearing some greens before eating them. Evgeni contemplates this for a moment. The sound of rain still pelts the window as he thinks, but not nearly as hard as when Evgeni arrived earlier. Evgeni has an idea, but he doesn’t think Sidney will like it.

 

“What if we hide you in plain sight,” Evgeni suggests. Sidney pauses his next bite, looking as though he is thinking about what Evgeni said.

 

“What do you mean by ‘in plain sight?’” Sidney asks, doubt clearly coming through. Evgeni sighs.

 

“I mean come back to the castle with me. Maybe we can sneak out of the forest tonight now that I have Zephyr with me. We can make it back to the castle quicker than on foot and we can hide you in the confines of the castle and behind my guard,” Evgeni explains. Sidney’s doubt, if not clear before, is blatantly evident now.

 

“Zhenya, there’s no guarantee we’ll even make it back to the castle without being seen. Also what if they decide to attack the castle? I couldn’t live with the guilt or burden if anyone was hurt or killed because I was their target,” Sidney explains, no longer sitting, the need to pace strongly coming off him as he walks the length of the kitchen and back.

 

“Yes, but we have the guard, we have the upper hand that no one knows you in the castle, and they don’t know what you really look like since you wear the hood when you go out,” Zhenya tries. Sidney shakes his head, but doesn’t actively protest.

 

“Besides, I couldn’t live with myself knowing I could come back here someday and you’re not here because you’re dead in the forest somewhere, or worse, the Wicked get you alive and achieve whatever they’re planning,” Evgeni finishes. He stands and walks over to Sidney, taking the mage’s left hand in his own, kissing the knuckles on that hand. Sidney give a small smile.

 

“I wouldn’t want to put you through such a fantasy,” Sidney replies, honesty and joking humor lightly lacing into the words. 

 

“Good, because I think it’s time I bring you home to mama and papa,” Evgeni says, wrapping his arms around Sidney and kissing his temple. Sidney stiffens in his arms at the suggestion and pulls back.

 

“Wait, are you serious? Evgeni, I don’t know. Is that such a good idea? There’s so much risk and then there’s the Wicked. Not to mention that we’ve really only known each other a couple months and been together for less than that. I mean, if we really are together. We haven’t really talked about it,” Sidney continues to babble as Evgeni boxes him against the counter, holding him gently by the hips. He softly kisses Sidney a few times to stop the flow of words before he pulls back and looks him in the eye.

 

“I understand you’re scared and anxious for the future. That is very valid and I’m not dismissing that at all. I am, too. Nothing about this will be easy, but I’m just tell you how I feel and letting you know that the feelings I have for you will never change.” Evgeni kisses Sidney’s forehead, his nose, both cheeks and then his lips before pulling away.

 

“I love you, Sidney.” Evgeni confesses. Sidney blinks at first, as if he hadn’t heard Evgeni correctly. Once his brain catches up he covers first his mouth and then his face, the scarlet color gracing the small portion of his face that Evgeni can see around his hands.

Evgeni isn’t concerned with the reaction. He knows it’s fast and it’s probably too soon, but he’s not going to feel like he did when he walked into the Glade just before. The feeling like he’s lost the only thing he’s ever come to love. The feeling that he’s missing the big picture. He can’t let something this good pass him by without trying to catch it. He waits for Sidney to finish whatever it is he’s doing before continuing.

 

“I won’t apologize for how I feel and for telling you, but I will understand if you don’t feel the same way,” Evgeni offers. That causes Sidney to pull his hands down and gawk at Evgeni.

 

“Zhenya, it’s not that I don’t feel the same way. I just haven’t felt this way in a long time. It’s not like I’ve had a bevy of eligible bachelors walking through the Glade to sweep me off my feet.” Sidney exclaims while folding his arms over his chest, looking all the part of a child pouting. Evgeni smiles at the picture it paints and tries to commit it to memory.

 

“I understand. If you need time to think about it I can give that to you, but I was serious about coming to the castle. I feel you’ll be safest there and I’ll be able to see you much more often than I have been. Also there’s the Devine Blessing Festival as well.” Evgeni supplies. Sidney turns his eyes to look at Evgeni, the wheels in his head turning if Evgeni has to guess.

 

“But where will I stay while I’m at the castle?” Sidney asks before looking away again. Evgeni grins like the biggest idiot that he is and hugs Sidney tight. He picks the man up and turns them both around in a circle he’s so happy. He turns them in such a way that they travel out of the kitchen, into the great hall until they stop in front of the large stained glass window. The tale of the Divine practically glows now that the sun has peeked through the clouds. Sidney laughs as they spin and slaps Evgeni’s arms to stop him.

 

“Put me down before you drop me or we fall, you brute.” Sidney giggles out. Evgeni slows to a stop and puts Sidney down and pecks his lips. When he pulls away the multicolored light that spills into the room covers Sidney in a supernatural hue. The sight is breathtaking and Evgeni never wants to forget it. 

 

“You will probably have your own room in the castle if my parents have anything to say about it, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t sneak into yours or sneak you into mine.” Evgeni waggles his brows at the suggestive thought and Sidney playfully smacks him.

 

“I will be doing no such thing, your Highness! I am a regal gentleman. I don’t sleep with men in other monarch’s castles.” Sidney says as he back up, throwing his nose in the air in false distaste. Evgeni laughs and pulls him in close again to nuzzle the side of his face with his nose. Sidney can’t hold it and giggles at the action.

 

“Yet you sleep with me here out of wedlock. I should think you’d make an exception if you had afiancé.” Evgeni whispers in Sidney’s ear. Sidney shivers and pulls back. 

 

“I make no excep- Wait, what?” Sidney says as his hearing catches up to what Evgeni is actually saying. He gasps and covers his mouth and nose as Evgeni lowers himself to the floor and pulls out a wooden box. To keep to his ideals regarding finding love and not just a marriage he had the family crest engraved into the shape of a heart and placed on the thick gold ring he pops from the box. The red, white, and gold crest shines in the light of the stained glass and sets off rays as the light bounces off it.

 

“Sidney Crosby, light of my life, half my soul, and keeper of my heart,” Evgeni offers as he pulls out the ring and presents it to Sidney. “Will you do me the honor, and the blessing, of becoming my husband?” Evgeni asks. Sidney still has his face covered as he finishes. Evgeni knows it’s a huge risk. He knows there’s always the potential he could say no, Evgeni making everything awkward between them with this proposal and he could send him away to never be seen again.

 

However, he also knows he’s never felt so sure about something. He’s never felt so right with someone. He’s never felt such a connection in such a short period of time. He doesn’t want another day to go by where he would wish he’d changed how he did or said something. He doesn’t want to lose the best thing that’s ever come into his life. He starts to sweat as the moment lingers on until Sidney nods his head ever so slightly.

 

“Yes,” Sidney croaks out in a whisper. Evgeni can almost not believe his ears.

 

“Really?” Evgeni asks. Sidney nods harder this time, presenting his hand to Evgeni. He slips the ring onto Sidney’s ring finger and it glides on like a glove. Once secured Sidney tugs Evgeni to standing. Evgeni shouts in excitement and tightly wraps the mage into his arms. Exhilaration runs unencumbered in his veins as they spin and kiss again. Evgeni looks into Sidney’s eyes as they stop, happiness exuding from him in waves. The room seems to glow as they dance there in the great hall to music only they can hear.

 

~~~

 

They decide to head back to the castle shortly after nightfall that night. Sidney explains the time differences between the forest and the Glade can fluctuate depending on the time of year and the energy surrounding them. It’s complicated and confusing and Sidney just shrugs it off with the explanation that he doesn’t understand it any better than Evgeni does.

 

“I just go with it.” Sidney says as they load Zephyr with the packs Evgeni has plus Sidney’s packfor his stay at the castle. Sidney insists on packing light, most of his things being robes, a couple pairs of breeches and shirts, and a few tomes. Sidney notes the rest is just excess that he wouldn’t need or use anyway. As they prepare to depart Sidney turns back to the Glade and stares off into the distance. Evgeni gives him the moment to himself, not quite knowing what it might mean to have to leave a home you’ve had for nearly half a century, but certainly understanding it must be hard. It’s only temporary, but Evgeni can’t help but feel the permanence of the situation.

 

“Let’s go.” Sidney takes one last look before he walks over to Zephyr and Evgeni, a sad smile gracing his lips. Evgeni gently touches the back of Sidney’s neck, squeezing in what he hopes is a comforting way. Evgeni hoists himself up onto Zephyr and offers his hand to Sidney. He takes Evgeni’s hand and hops gracefully onto the horse’s back, as if he’d been doing it for many years. Evgeni looks back to Sidney who blushes.

 

“I had many horses in my youth before the war. Zephyr reminds me of a horse I had once,” Sidney says lovingly as he rubs the horse’s hip. Evgeni nods and starts Zephyr down the path to the castle. Sidney wraps his arms around Evgeni’s waist, pulling his chest flush to Evgeni’s back and hooking his chin over Evgeni’s shoulder. Evgeni grins and pats Sidney’s hands, holding on there as they travel through the Glade gateway and into the forest.

 

~~~

 

For all the worry and anxiety they had about the return trip home, they made it through the forest without any trouble. They didn’t see any of Bettman’s soldiers or scouts either. Considering how much Bettman has been talking a big game of finding the mage and the monsters, Evgeni would have expected at least one or two guards. Disappointed, they made their way down the path to the forest entrance, surprise once again hitting them at the empty roadway leading back to the castle.

 

“Are you sure this councilman said he was sending out troops at night?” Sidney questions as they make their way down the roadway instead of the path they took earlier in the day. No need to take the road less traveled considering how dead it is. Evgeni snorts dismissively.

 

“I wouldn’t trust anything that man says. The castle could be burning to the ground and I’d have to verify it really was before I left the premises,” Evgeni offers. Sidney hums in agreement.

 

“Considering the amount of trouble he is causing, I guess I can’t blame you.” Sidney looks around as they cross over a hill, wheat field on one side, farms, homes and countryside on the other. Under the cool light of the near full moon the area glows with mystery. Sidney seems in awe at the picturesque beauty of it all. Quaint, quiet and practically deserted at the late hour. Sidney pulls Evgeni’s waist closer and lays his head on the prince’s back, a sigh escaping his lips.

 

“Not much longer, my love. Castle Magnitogorsk will be right over that hill.” Evgeni points ahead to the east. Sidney nods, but doesn’t lift his head. Evgeni is sure he’ll be asleep in no time. True to his thoughts Sidney is asleep by the time they hit the hilltop. Daylight is just rising over the horizon as they make their way down the other side, the light pink, grey and blues of sunrise catching Evgeni breathless.

 

“Daylight is coming my love, the scenery is magnificent.” Evgeni whispers. Sidney lifts his head, cracks a yawn and rests his chin over Evgeni’s shoulder. He has enough time to look over at Sidney and watch as his eyes grow with wonder and fill with warmth. The sunrise really is beautiful, the colors blending and rising as the sun does. Watching it with Sidney right there with him gives Evgeni such rush of feelings he can’t help the flush in his cheeks.

 

“Welcome home, Sidney.” Evgeni greets as they approach the outskirts of the castle’s town. Sidney hums and squeezes Evgeni close as he bury’s his face in Evgeni’s back. They make their way slowly to the gate which rises at his approach. They are greeted by a pair of soldiers who confirm his identity and let him pass without much fuss. They make it as far as the stairway that enters the castle when they are assaulted by Sergei and another guard after they dismount.

 

“You scoundrel! Where have you been? Only been home a week and you sneak out and are gone for almost a day. Your mother is going to be so angry with you.” Sergei says as he locks Evgeni in a headlock. Evgeni tries to escape the carnage that will be his hair when Sergei is done with him, but if he’s learned anything from Sergei it’s to let nature take it’s course. He let’s the man take out his frustration and rights himself when his guard let’s go.

 

“Sergei, I am not a young child anymore. I should be able to come an go as I please at this point.” Evgeni says defiantly, as if they haven’t had this conversation at least a thousand times, or at least every time Evgeni slips away and comes back without Sergei knowing about it. Sergei laughs as he normally does and pat’s the prince’s arm.

 

“Yes, well, as crown prince of the kingdom you have more obligations than running off into the distance for who knows how long.” Sergei replies. Evgeni watches as the man’s eyes scan over to Sidney who is standing next to Zephyr, attempting to appear invisible, or at the very least unassuming. This tactic doesn’t work and Sergei makes his way over with Evgeni hot on his tail.

 

“My, my, your Highness. Who do we have here?” Sergei asks as he approaches Sidney. The mage squares himself and takes an official bow.

 

“I am Lord Sidney Patrick, Viceroy to the Halifax Kingdom.” Sidney recites as if he’s been practicing it all his life. Evgeni shouldn’t be surprised, the man has probably had to make up some excuse or another in the near half century he’s been hiding out in the Glade, going out only to round up supplies as needed.

 

“Lord Patrick, I must say, you are quite far from home.” Sergei’s pause is intentional, he’s looking for information. Evgeni knows this because Sergei has used it on him over and over again to interrogate him. Sidney nods, but offers no more information. Evgeni laughs at the comedy that it is.

 

“Sergei, quit interrogating my fiancé. He’s had a long journey and we wish to rest before he meets my parents.” Evgeni says, fiancé rolling off his tongue as if he’s been saying it for months instead of hours. Sergei’s head spins toward Evgeni so fast the prince wonders if the man didn’t just break it. The fact he’s still standing would state the contrary.

 

“Fiancé?” Sergei says with a mischievous grin. Evgeni could kick himself for letting that little tidbit of information slip. If Sidney’s unimpressed face has anything to say about it, he agrees.

 

“Yes, Fiancé. The man I’m going to marry. The prince consort. The man you will come to know as my better half.” Evgeni says as if he is dismissing Sergei, but it hardly works. The more Evgeni says the wider Sergei’s grin gets, as though Evgeni was giving him chirping material to use for a lifetime and then some.

 

“I see. Well, your Highness, your lordship, I shall bid you good morning. I hope you’ve told your mother about this. She’ll be terribly upset if she find out you told your guard before you told her. It was a pleasure to meet you Sidney. Till we meet again.” Sergei bows and pulls the guard that’s with him along down the path. Evgeni can hear them chatting like school girls and he knows it’s only a matter of time before word gets out.

 

“Let’s get you inside and to a room before anymore of my fair servants find you.” Evgeni says as he rolls his eyes. Sidney laughs and take Evgeni’s hand, pack already on his back and ready to move.

 

“Lead the way, Fiancé,” Sidney teases with a chuckle. Evgeni squeezes Sidney’s hand a takes him up the stairs and through the entrance. The only way he’s going to get over hearing that title is when they finally get married and Sidney calls him husband for the first time. He looks over at Sidney and smiles at the way Sidney looks in his home, the way he already looks the part of his husband. Sidney looks back and smirks as if knowing what is going though Evgeni’s head. Evgeni just squeezes his lover’s hand and leads him up the staircase.

 

~~~

 

The meeting with his parents goes about as well as could be expected given the circumstances. His mother immediately grabs Sidney and pulls him into a hug, thanking him profusely for accepting Evgeni’s proposal. Sidney smiles his way through and tells her it’s all his pleasure while winking at Evgeni. The ensuing blush on Evgeni’s face could be seen from the far reaches of the kingdom.

 

The king on the other hand wasn’t necessarily cold in his approach as he was lacking in empathy. He greeted Sidney as one monarch does to another and was pleasant with his conversation, but Evgeni could tell there was something off between them. Sidney barely shows any nervousness that he had before they came downstairs to meet with the pair. He was holding up pretty well if Evgeni had any say. It wasn’t until talk of the festival came up did they run into a snag.

 

“Evgeni, did you tell Sidney about the Divine Blessing Festival?” Natalia asks. Evgeni nods as he wonders where this conversation could be going.

 

“Yes, mama. He is excited to see the festival and everything it entails.” Evgeni replies.

 

“Oh good, because there’s been a change of plans.” Natalia says, as if she was commenting on the weather. Evgeni is immediately suspicious of the words.

 

“What kind of changes are you making?”

 

“Oh, I’m so glad you asked. Since you’ve found someone and are officially engaged, I though it would be a great idea to hold the wedding ceremony during the festival!” Natalia announces with glee. The three shouts of ‘what?’ that echo off the hall’s stone walls could deafen an entire stadium of people. Natalia appears to not have noticed though. Vladimir turns to his wife and puts upon a face that one might consider begging if he wasn’t the king.

 

“Natalia, please be reasonable. They have been engaged for such a short time. There’s so much to plan and put together for a wedding. They aren’t ready any more than we are!” The king exclaims. Evgeni would be offended at the words coming form his father if he hadn’t thought them himself. Sure he wants to marry Sidney as soon as possible, but the old man has a point. They certainly can’t pull such a feat off in under three days.

 

“Mama, think about this. Do we want to overwhelm Sidney with such a thing after arriving so soon?” Evgeni argues. Natalia turns to Sidney with a look of question, deceptively nice and unassuming. Evgeni doesn’t like the idea of his mother coercing his fiancé, but he can’t stop her. Nothing has been proven effective to work once she has it in her head to do something.

 

“Sidney dear. Do you love my son?” Natalia asks. Sidney pauses and swallows as if it was a life or death question.

 

“Without question, your Grace.” Sidney replies his tone unwavering despite the nervous tick of his fingers rubbing together.

 

“Do you want to marry my son?” She continues. Evgeni already knows the answer to that question given the ring sitting on Sidney’s finger, but now that the question has arisen among others Evgeni is curious. Sidney just smiles and nods his head.

 

“It would give me no great joy than to marry your son. He’s brought me so much happiness I couldn’t imagine anyone else capable of such a feat.” Sidney’s tone is humble, honest, and raw. It makes Evgeni want to take him into his arms and hold him tight forever. Natalia not only seems satisfied with his confession, but she barely contains her joy as she asks her final question.

 

“Then will you allow me the honor and privilege of watching my son get married on one of our most sacred days of the year?” Natalia asks with such affection and love Evgeni knows he’s sunk. The woman is sneaky and knows how to tug heartstrings. She’s been doing it for years with Evgeni and his brother. There’s no way she’ll fail with Sidney as well. If he fell for Evgeni’s wiles then he’ll certainly fall for the queen’s charm.

 

“It would be my honor and humble me greatly to marry your son at the Divine Blessing.” Sidney offers and bows down before them all. Natalia cries with glee and stand Sidney up to hug him some more. Evgeni can’t help but indulge the moment his mother is having with his fiancé. The man knows just what to do and what to say to please everyone around him. It’s a party of his unending charm that Evgeni loves.

 

The king has been too silent for Evgeni’s liking though and he looks over to investigate why. Vladimir has his hands folded over his mouth in contemplation. He doesn’t look angry, but he doesn’t look like the picture of excitement like his mother does either. Evgeni is about to comment when Natalia speaks.

 

“Then it’s settled. Sidney, come with me. We have much to discuss about the wedding with only three days to go.” Natalia places her arm within the crook of Sidney’s and practically drags him down the hall and way to talk. Sidney looks back at Evgeni, panic stricken and hopeless as the queen takes him away. Evgeni smiles and waves at him as they disappear out of sight. Evgeni’s face falls back to neutral when he turns back to his father. The king’s expression unchanged for when he turned.

 

“We need to talk Evgeni,”

 

~~~

 

The conversation that ensued after Sidney left was limited to the reaction the kingdom might have regarding Evgeni marrying a man that can’t give him children. They talked long and wide around the subject and eventually got nowhere with it. Evgeni accuses his father of siding with the council instead of believing in him to make the right choices for his family and kingdom. That set off a whole different conversation turned argument around the loyalty of the council and the crown. It wasn’t until they heard a voice clear itself from behind did they both turn to the source.

 

“Gentleman, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Councilman Bettman says as he approaches them. The resulting ‘Yes’ from Evgeni and ‘No’ from the king couldn’t spread their feelings any wider than their arguing already did.

 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. I hear there is a celebration in order. Congratulations, Evgeni on your recent engagement. The town is all abuzz with the news.” Bettman offers. Evgeni huffs, but nods his thanks. His father elbows him into a more proper acceptance.

 

“Thank you for your kind words, Councilman. We are excited for the approaching day.” Evgeni says without mirth. The councilman is aware Evgeni doesn’t like him. There is no need to hide it.

 

“Excellent, where is the blushing bride to be?” The councilman says as he claps his hands and rubs them together. Evgeni would want nothing more than to keep Sidney away from the disgusting slime ball that is the councilman. Thankfully his mother took care for that for them.

 

“He is off with the queen to settle arrangements on the wedding.” Evgeni answers. Bettman stops and turns fully to Evgeni’s attention.

 

“He?” the councilman questions.

 

“Yes, he. His name is Sidney. Is that a problem councilman?” Evgeni challenges. Bettman narrows his eyes, but recovers quickly.

 

“Not at all, your Highness. The council was only expecting a woman considering there needs to be an heir to follow you.” Bettman covers. The excuse was starting to get old for Evgeni. He clenches his fist to calm himself before answering.

 

“My heirs will be no different than anyone else’s. What Sidney and I decide to do about the situation is our business alone.” Evgeni commands. Bettman smirks as if he has anything to offer in return. Evgeni turns to the king as if looking for support. Unfortunately he sees that he’s not going to get any there.

 

“Evgeni, the council is only looking at the best interest of the kingdom. Give the councilman a chance.” The king offers. Evgeni can’t help but feel the betrayal that’s occurring fracture his relationship with his father that much further.

 

“You’re right. Councilman Bettman, make no mistake. There will be heirs that come of this marriage and they will continue to rule this country well after you are dead and gone from this world. Keep that in mind as you and the rest of the council debate the merits of my bedchamber with my future husband.” Evgeni looms over the councilman before swiftly turning to walk down the hall and out the door, not bothering to listen to the following conversation. All he wants to do now is run away with Sidney and never return. Keep the dirty hands of the council away from Sidney’s light.

 

~~~

 

The three days fly by in a blur of colors, tailors, food choices, set up, and decorations for the wedding that is to occur. Sidney has been mostly absent during the three days, the only way Evgeni knows he is safe is because he is with his mother and she is a beloved and respected woman of their kingdom. The guard has been on high alert since the king enacted more security with a threat looming over the festival anyway. Evgeni would know about the threat to Sidney’s safety well before him anyway given the amount of security in place.

 

The evening before the festival, and subsequent wedding, is to take place Sidney and Evgeni are enjoying a nice dinner together before they go their separate ways, when they are interrupted by the opening of the dining hall’s doors. Bettman walks down the hallway with Sergei hot on his heels, face blank, but Evgeni knows that’s his furious gesture. No man could look so calm on the outside and be completely asunder with anger underneath like Sergei. Evgeni and Sidney stand quickly.

 

“Councilman, you can’t just barge into the castle like this without an appointment!” Sergei states, his calm words belie how he’s truly seething below. Evgeni is proud to say the man always has Evgeni’s best interest at heart, even when the insolence of the councilman tests such interest so blatantly.

 

“Councilman, what a surprise. Come back for some more back and forth regarding my bedchambers or is this just a social visit this evening?” Evgeni asks, his mocking tone no longer hidden behind his father’s influence. He doesn’t care what the council has to say anymore. They are obviously only out for their own interests. The councilman barely bows his respect and frankly Evgeni couldn’t care less at the tradition. He knows the man has no respect for him and he’s actually glad he shows it outright.

 

“Your Highness, I come bearing news regarding the mage and the monsters we have been tracking.” Bettman begins. Sergei looks from the councilman to Evgeni and mouths mage and monsters back to him. Evgeni nods and signals for him to dismiss himself. Sergei only pauses long enough to show his concern before walking out of the room. Evgeni knows his guard, he’s only right outside the room, concern for Evgeni’s safety the highest of his priorities. Evgeni doesn’t mind, it’s nothing he wouldn’t share with Sergei given they had more time to interact.

 

“Well by all means, Councilman. Enlighten us on your discovery.” Evgeni continues, folding his hands over his waist as he waits. He works hard to not glance over at Sidney, knowing this most likely bogus report about his very own fiancé is about to change nothing.

 

“The council would like to say they are excited to report the threat of the mage and the monsters in the forest is over. We took your advice and researched into a logging incident and turns out there was a group of people illegally selling wood from the sacred forest.” Bettman tells them. Evgeni calls bullshit faster than he blink, but for the sake of appearances he makes a mocking shocked face. Sidney’s giggle from across the table only makes Evgeni work harder to embarrass the councilman.

 

“Good work, Councilman. I’m glad to hear the threat was only the hard working people trying to make a living in such harsh condition the council brings upon them,” Evgeni comments folding his arms in front of him. The councilman glares at Evgeni and comes up to him, finger wagging and standing tall to attempt to meet Evgeni eye to eye. Evgeni only arches a brow at the man’s attempt at intimidation. 

 

“It will do you some good to remember that the council is the one that supplies the people of the kingdom with the goods and services needed to run the country. You are just a placeholder for our power.” Bettman threatens, his face beet red and spit flying. If Evgeni cares at all what Bettman is saying he’d be afraid, but he knows who really runs the kingdom. It’s certainly not the old men that sit around a table, judging others while they collect on the taxes that they themselves impose.

 

“I suggest you remember your place, Bettman. Insubordination may not be a criminal offense, but treason is. It’s also punishable by death and can be interpreted as any attack on the crown; physical, emotions, spiritual, even threats. I need no council approval to enact that.” Evgeni warns, tone serious and his expression dire. Bettman doesn’t back down, but he removes his finger from Evgeni’s face and comes off the balls of his feet.

 

“Does your fiancé put up with such nonsense peacocking when no one is around?” Bettman comments, shooting Evgeni low. Evgeni’s anger flares at the accusation that Evgeni is anything but a perfect gentleman to his fiancé. Sidney takes the opportunity to come around the table and step between the two.

 

“Councilman, it would be wise to not provoke the bear any more than you already have. His patience is only so thin.” Sidney advises. The councilman glares at Sidney and throws his nose up in his face. Sidney is unfazed by Bettman’s own peacocking and remains in front of Evgeni. When Bettman realizes Sidney isn’t about to back down he steps back and truly analyzes him.

 

“And who are you to come into a conversation between a councilman and the prince?” Bettman demands as his voice comes out in a shrill. Evgeni is about to speak when Sidney holds up a hand.

 

“I am the fiancé. Sidney Patrick, Viceroy to the Halifax Kingdom.” Sidney puts out his left hand, the ring Evgeni gave him sparkling in the light of the hall. Bettman takes a step back and stares at the ring before looking Sidney up and down as if he’s really seeing him for the first time. Evgeni doesn’t like how Bettman’s beady eyes are taking in his fiancé.

 

“So you see, councilman, when a conversation pertains to me, I’m more than happy to step in and share my thoughts.” Sidney says as he takes another step forward. Evgeni can only imagine the amount of thoughts swirling in Bettman’s head at the moment. In the event that Bettman is thinking about doing anything funny, Evgeni steps up next to Sidney and wraps his arm around the mage’s waist. Sidney slides his arm up and wraps his own arm around Evgeni’s back.

 

“If you don’t have anything else Bettman, I think it’s time for you to go.” Evgeni warns. Bettman huffs and glares once more at Sidney before bowing and taking his leave. As he’s getting ready to exit Bettman turns around with a finger lifted.

 

“One more thing, gentlemen. Sidney, you said you are the Viceroy of Halifax, correct?” Bettman asks. Evgeni’s stomach plummets. Sidney’s exterior is calm and serene which is good since the councilman would see right through a lie if he wasn’t. However, it doesn’t help calm Evgeni’s nerves either.

 

“That’s correct.” Sidney responds.

 

“Interesting, since Halifax hasn’t been a part of the Western kingdom for well over two decades.”Bettman supplies. Evgeni’s heart is hammering in his chest. How could they have been so stupid to try to come up with a lie like that? It would have almost been easier to tell the truth and have it come off as a joke. Yet Sidney is still radiating a calm aura despite being called out for their lie. Sidney suddenly laughs out loud and it’s Evgeni’s turn to look taken aback.

 

“Councilman, Halifax isn’t apart of any kingdom in this area. Your area of influence doesn’t even register as a speck on the map of the kingdom I hail from.” Sidney laughs. Bettman narrows his eyes at the dismissal and huffs his displeasure before storming out the door. Sergei rounds the corner back into the dining hall and shuts the door behind him. Sidney sighs and wilts until he’s seated against the side of the table. Evgeni comes over to him and gathers him into his arms.

 

“That was too close for comfort.” Sidney admits. Evgeni kisses the top of his head and hums in response.

 

“The man has the tenacity of a wild dog, but the attention span of a gnat. He’s certainly not going to let us get away with this.” Evgeni comments. Sergei walks up the aisle along the table and presents them a rolled up piece of parchment. Evgeni takes it from him and opens it, reading over the words quickly.

 

“Prince Evgeni Malkin,

 

It is at the behest of the council to inform you that the request for the additional military detail at the festival tomorrow has been denied. Due to new evidence suggesting there is no longer a threat to the kingdom or crown, there is no longer a need for such a heavy detail. Furthermore, the council would like to extend their happiest regards for the upcoming marriage between yourself and Lord Patrick. We hope the day is as magical as you intend it to be. Please reach out to the council if you have any further requests or remarks.

 

Warmest regards,”

 

Evgeni crushes the in his hands and looking back to Sergei.

 

“Are they serious?” Evgeni asks his guard. Sidney stands up and takes the parchment from him to read. Evgeni’s day couldn’t possibly get any more complicated.

 

“I’m afraid so, Zhenya. The guard has been given specific instructions to report to a mountain climbing training exercise in the eastern mountain range tomorrow. Most of the guard has been prepped and are heading out early tomorrow morning.” Sergei explains. Evgeni takes a deep breath and exhales in an attempt to not lose his mind.

 

“They do realize that it’s almost a half day’s hike by foot to the base of the Eastern mountains right? What if there’s an attack on the kingdom, or the festival tomorrow?” Evgeni asks. He starts to pace up and down the aisle as he tries to come up with a plan.

 

“We tried that idea. They told us that it’s not our job to tell them what exercises we can and cannot attend.” Sergei sighs.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this, Sergei.” Evgeni confesses. Sergei nods in agreement. Evgeni looks over to Sidney who has been quiet since he started reading the parchment.

 

“Is everything alright, Sidney?” Evgeni asks, placing his hand over Sidney’s bicep. Sidney looks up suddenly, as if startled and shakes his head.

 

“I’m just wondering why the council would prioritize an exercise so far from the center of the kingdom on the day of our wedding.” Sidney inquires. Evgeni would respond, but he also has no answers and can only shrug. Sidney goes back to analyzing the parchment and even though Evgeni knows he’s not going to get much more out of it, maybe Sidney might.

 

“How many of the personal royal guard are available for the festival tomorrow?” Evgeni asks Sergei.

 

“We met as a group shortly after the announcement of the drill. We don’t want to raise suspicion that the monarchs are rising a coup against the council so we’re suggesting only half of us sneak off and stay behind. That still only leaves us with about ten guards.” Sergei offers. Evgeni nods at Sergei’s point. The council would perceive any sort of mutiny as a ploy for a coup and react accordingly.

 

“That’s not great numbers, but it’s better than leaving us without any military guard at all.” Evgeni comments.

 

“Inform those who are staying behind that they need to arrive at the festival in commoner attire, we can’t have the council being suspicious of any abnormal activity. We’ll store the weapons in one of the sheds used for farming equipment. It’s the least likely place anyone will get their hands on them accidentally.” Evgeni sighs at the sheer amount of planning that’s going into the festival last minute.

 

Zhenya rubs his temples as a pain blooms behind his eyes. Dealing with the council has always been a burden for him, today being no exception. Without even knowing Sidney lightly places his hand over Zhenya’s temple and says a prayer, a small white light emits from his fingertips and takes away the pain. A gasp escapes from Sergei next to them, but Sidney doesn’t stop. 

 

“By the Divine,” Sergei says, awe and shock infusing his words. By the time Sidney is finished Evgeni’s headache is gone and Sidney’s eyes are glowing a pure gold. They shine for a few moments before they return to their natural hazel.

 

“Sergei, I’m sorry we deceived you. It was only to protect Sidney at all costs. Obviously Sidney trusts you enough to let know know what’s going on.” Evgeni explains. They tell Sergei the whole story: Evgeni’s dreams, the attacks on Sidney, the reason behind the war, everything. Sergei rubs his chin as he processes the new information.

 

“I think I have an idea,” Sergei says.

 

~~~ 

 

They plan for the worst case scenario most of the evening. Even if the council, specifically Bettman, is planning something sinister they have a plan in place to prevent it from occurring. Evgeni walks Sidney to his room that night and says his goodnight, kissing him thoroughly and promising Sidney their wedding would be perfect. Sidney smiles at the obvious attempt at false humor and kisses him back. They go their separate ways until they would see each other at the alter later that day.

 

Evgeni can only nap at about an hour at a time. His nerves are out of control at the thought of anything happening to Sidney at their wedding. Worse he’s hoping that the dreams he’s been having aren’t a prophecy coming to life. The dream plays on a loop now, starting up where it left off the moment he drops into sleep and waking him with the screaming. He knows he looks terrible when he finally gets up shortly after daylight comes.

 

The knock on his door isn’t unexpected, but he can only wonder who would want to see him so early. He opens the door and is surprised to see his father on the other side. Evgeni stand there for a moment, puzzling why his father would want to see him so early when he’d see him at the wedding later. He steps aside and his father comes in and waits for Evgeni to shut the door before speaking.

 

“Zhenya, I wanted to say something before the wedding today. I think it’s important for you to hear.” Vladimir starts. Evgeni gestures for them to sit in his study area. They sit opposite each other and just stare at one another for awhile. Evgeni is about to stand and escort his father out when he finally starts speaking again.

 

“I want to apologize for my behavior the last couple months. I haven’t been taking your feelings and needs into consideration while we were searching for an arranged marriage for you. I wasn’t thinking like a father. I was thinking like a king. There’s no excuse for it, but I wanted you to know that I’m sorry. You deserve every ounce of happiness you can find and it looks like Sidney does that for you.”

 

“As a token of my sincerity in apologizing I want you to have this.” Vladimir pulls out a pair of gold crowns, simple in design, but laced with rich gemstones of all different colors and sizes. Evgeni is speechless. He certainly isn’t expecting the peace offering his father is presenting. Evgeni takes the offered crowns and holds them gently. The pair are a match down to the intricate details around the base of the crown. It must have taken an master craftsman many hours to get the details just right.

 

“Papa, I don’t know what to say.” Evgeni swallows hard. He doesn’t want to cry in front of his father. It’s not something they have done before and he doesn’t think they’ll start now, but it is definitely a start in the right direction.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. Your mother and I couldn’t be more happy for you and your fiancé. We know that you two will rule this kingdom with fair and strong hearts. These are our gifts to you and Sidney for your collective coronations.” Vladimir explains. Evgeni can’t explain in words the amount of pride and happiness he is feeling.

 

“Thank you, Papa. They’re beautiful. I’m sure Sidney will love them too.” Evgeni says, voice thick as he tries to laugh off his tears. He wipes at his eyes to prevent them from falling and glances up to see his father doing the same.

 

“We love you, son. I know we’ve had our differences, but I want you to know we believe in you. Nothing can take that away. You’re the crown prince of this kingdom, we’ll be behind you one hundred percent of the way.” Vladimir smiles and stands taking Evgeni into a hug as he stands as well. Evgeni takes his father in tight and prays to the Divine that his dreams are just that and nothing more. He couldn’t live with himself if anything happens to his parents. They stay like that for a long time before it’s time for Evgeni to get ready for the wedding.

 

~~~

 

Evgeni walks up the main path of the festival grounds and can’t help the panic that takes over him as the feeling of déjà vu hits him hard. There is plenty of activity happening around him that doesn’t incite the same feeling, but there is enough to make him wary of the events to come. The biggest change from his dreams is the arch and the seating set up at the end of the grounds near the alter. That wasn’t present in any of his dreams so far, which gives him hope that maybe they’ve changed the fates, or his dreams were really just that.

 

He meets up with Sergei who shows him where the weapons are being stored and points out all of the guards that are present on the grounds. It makes Evgeni feel better knowing the guard is there to protect them in the event of an outbreak of chaos. Sergei tells Evgeni that Sidney stopped by earlier in the day and blessed the weapons, just in case the Wicked decided to show up.

 

“He says not to worry, it’s only a precaution.” Sergei says with an attempt at a reassuring tone. Evgeni laughs at his poor execution of said tone, but appreciates it none the less. If Sidney blessed the weapons he knows something Evgeni doesn’t. Sidney isn’t the type of person to just do something without a purpose behind it. Although technically not clairvoyant, Sidney has a sense that is superhuman about the future.

 

“If Sidney says not to worry, then I believe him.” Evgeni offers back. Sergei claps him on the back and smiles in return.

 

“Come on, let go get you married.”

 

~~~

 

The ceremony is being performed at sunset which has Evgeni concerned about sight-lines and pending attacks, but Sergei assures him the guard has everything under control. Evgeni tries to breathe through his anxiety as the golden hour approaches. It isn’t until Bettman arrives in his ceremonial garb that Evgeni begins to truly panic.

 

“Councilman, I don’t believe we asked you to wed us today. I thought councilman Sullivan was to marry us today?” Evgeni asks and tries not to let his panic get the best of him. Bettman laughs as he bows and shakes his head as if the situation could not be going better for him.

 

“Sullivan came down with a stomach issue and asked me to take his place. I hope that’s okay for you and your husband-to-be.” Bettman offers. Evgeni doesn’t like the sounds of what Bettman is saying and wants to confer with Sergei as soon as he’s able to slip Bettman’s watch.

 

“Considering there is probably no one else on such short notice I suppose we have no other option.” Evgeni says through grit teeth and a fake smile.

 

“Excellent, I will see you and your fiancé at the alter shortly.” Bettman bids him goodbye and heads for the alter. Evgeni takes off through the crowd of people to look for Sergei, hoping his mind is just making it all up. He finds Sergei just outside the tool shed talking with another guard.

 

“Sergei, we need to talk.” Evgeni’s royal voice comes out and Sergei’s attention is immediately on him.

 

“Zhenya, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve been stricken.” Sergei says as he looks down over Evgeni’s form.

 

“I’m fine. I just spoke with councilman Bettman. I think something terrible has happened to councilman Sullivan. Send someone to check on him before this gets too far. I have a bad feeling about this wedding.” Evgeni relays. Sergei looks at the second guard member and assigns the task to him. The guard salutes and takes off.

 

“Don’t worry Evgeni, we’re going to handle this. I assume Bettman is officiating now, yes?” Sergei guesses. Evgeni nods his affirmation.

 

“He’s been acting odd lately and he seemed all too happy to be the one to wed us today.” Evgeni says. Sergei hums. Evgeni can’t shake the feeling the wedding is about to be the most interesting thing to happen in the kingdom in a long time.

 

“Well we’ll know here shortly. Let’s act as though we don’t know anything so not to give ourselves away.” Sergei claps Evgeni’s back and takes him into the shed to grab a couple weapons before taking him back to the alter to get ready for the final moments before the wedding.

 

~~~

 

The alter is packed with people as Evgeni stands at the arch and awaits for Sidney to walk up the aisle. He’s nervous for many reasons and he can’t keep still. Thankfully most of his movements are hidden underneath his oversized cloak that sits over his ceremonial suit. His sword, which he carries in most cases is the only weapon that’s visible to the eye. What most people can’t see is the blessed dagger that’s sitting on inside of his boot. He didn’t ask Sidney to bless his sword which he’s regretting now that the moment is coming to pass.

 

The soft music that was playing, as guests sat to watch the ceremony, stops playing and a louder, more traditional, song begins to play. Evgeni recognizes it right away as the song they danced to on the ice and it set his heart fluttering. As the song grows Sidney emerges from the back and starts his march up the aisle, hood up to hide his features. He’s wearing what Evgeni can only imagine is his ceremonial robes from his time as a mage in the Western Kingdom. It makes Evgeni proud to see him in his natural attire.

 

The robe is a dark black with what must be his family insignia stitched in gold on the left breast and looping spirals of gold spanning the entire robe. Sidney gives a little spin halfway down the aisle which elicits some laughs and a chorus of aww’s. Evgeni thinks it’s cute too, but he also knows Sidney is showing off the blatant casting circle that is sewn into the entire back of the robe. Bold and brave for a man who protested he couldn’t attend the festival because the Wicked might find him. Evgeni suspects Sidney is trying to flush them out early.

 

As Sidney approaches the alter Evgeni can just make out the earrings in his ears. They are in the shape of the Divine’s Blessing. Evgeni chuckles. Sidney is obviously taking no chances here. Evgeni reaches out to him, gently ushering the mage the few remaining feet into his arms as the music slows to completion. Sidney stands facing Evgeni as the prince removes the hood. If Evgeni could smile wider than he already was he would. He takes Sidney’s hands in his own and holds them tight.

 

“Ready?” Evgeni asks his fiancé.

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Sidney replies.

 

“Dearly beloved,” Bettman starts the ceremony.

 

For everything they planned for the ceremony itself goes without a hitch. Evgeni can’t take his eyes off Sidney and Sidney can’t stop giggling as Evgeni says his vows. It’s beautiful, quaint, and Evgeni wishes it would last forever. Unfortunately the happiness never lasts. As they’re exchanging the wedding rings Sergei comes up the side aisle and approaches Evgeni from the side. Whispers erupt from the crowd as his guard whispers in his ear.

 

“Councilman Sullivan is dead, Zhenya. The guard found him taken in his home.” Sergei relays and steps off back into the shadows of the alter. Evgeni finishes placing Sidney’s ring on his finger and Sidney places Evgeni’s on his own. After, the councilman announces their marriage as official and the crowd cheers. Evgeni leans down and places the gentlest of kisses to Sidney’s lips. Even knowing the event is about to be ruined he can’t help but cherish this moment with his Sidney. Sidney throws his arms around Zhenya and deepens the kiss.

 

“It’s time, Zhenya.” Sidney says as he pulls back, eyes glowing yellow with his magic on full display. Evgeni smiles and nods to his husband. It’s now or never. The ground begins to shake and the crowd scatters in panic as the sky darkens above. Sergei and the guard round up the guests to safety as Evgeni and Sidney face Bettman.

 

“So, you’ve decided to come out of hiding, Blessed one?” Bettman says, his voice morphing into a deeper and rougher tone. Sidney smirks and pulls Evgeni back as Bettman’s body starts to contort and change into the shape of the Wicked’s statue. The horns on his head grow and curl at the end and his skin takes on a reddish hue. The tail he spouts is thin and tapered at the end. The tongue he spits out is forked and thin. Evgeni can’t say he’s surprised by the turn of events. He’s always thought the man was a slime ball. Evgeni can hear screaming in the background and he can only hope his parents escaped before the chaos got too far.

 

“You must be the Master. I thought I sensed an evil presence when you came by the other day.” Sidney mocks. Bettman laughs, throwing his head back in amusement.

 

“You’re cocky for someone who’s walked right into my trap.”

 

“We knew of your plan well before now, Bettman. We just didn’t know when you’d rear your ugly head.” Evgeni taunts. Bettman growls and shouts as he charges the pair. Evgeni dodges the attack and makes his way to the top of the alter. Sidney mouths an incantation and fires off a beam of light which narrowly misses Bettman.

 

“You’ll have to be better than that, Sidney. I’m not your average Wicked.” Bettman says as he runs across the alter and comes in for a punch. Sidney quickly evades and blasts Bettman with a light spell that sends him into the darkness surrounding the alter. Sergei returns moments later to join them with his own blessed weapon.

 

“Your parents are safe, Zhenya. I took them to safety personally.” Sergei says and Evgeni couldn’t be more relieved. Sidney comes over and says a quick incantation as he touches Evgeni’s sword, blessing it with his light. The sword glows a golden hue as he pulls it from its sheath.

 

“The Wicked approach. I can’t see Bettman, but I imagine he’s setting up the ritual.” Sidney says as they all line up back to back. Evgeni can only imagine what that entails.

 

“Should we be worried?” Sergei asks.

 

“So long as I don’t end up inside the circle we should be fine.” Sidney says before chanting and sending a bolt of light into the shadows. The light illuminates the pillars that line the outside of the alter and reveals many Wicked demons.

 

“Well I see we have our work cut out for us.” Evgeni says. It’s the last thing they are able to say for a while as the demons charge in on them. One by one the trio take out the demons as they come. Sidney’s spells can hit more than one which helps take out more of them. Evgeni and Sergei tag team most of the ones coming at them, slicing and stabbing those that come close enough to harm. Each one slain disintegrates into a dark gas and leaves no traces behind.

 

“Well at least this reduces the body count!” Sergei says as he stabs one before tossing his blade at another that was coming at Evgeni from behind, the blade lading directly in it’s back. The blade falls to the floor as the demon disintegrates. Evgeni turns around and smirks.

 

“Not bad for an old man.” Evgeni says as he slices through another. It doesn’t take them nearly as long as they anticipated to take out most of the demons. After they stop pouring in, Evgeni stands to take in his surroundings, noting Sidney is nowhere to be found.

 

“Sidney!” Evgeni shouts. He gets no response at first. As he begins to panic Sergei points toward the alter proper. There Sidney is locked in a battle with Bettman, magic flying out and hitting the stone pillars, crumbling pieces of them to the ground as they’re hit. Sidney locks Bettman into a match of power as their magic collides between them. the light that is emitted from the center burns bright and turns the area black and white.

 

“Give up, Blessed One! The age of the Divine is over!” Bettman growls as he pushes forward. Evgeni can only watch as Sidney grits his teeth and pushes forward himself. the light in the middle only burns larger and brighter as they come closer together.

 

“The Wicked shall not come to stake claim over what is not theirs. We the Divine shall put an end to this once and for all!” Sidney’s voice is taken over by a set of voices as he speaks. The light from his hands brightens and thickens as he pushes forward. The ball of light in the center grows and rapidly pushes toward Bettman.

 

“No! This cannot be! The Wicked are prophesied to rule! We shall not be overrun!” Bettman shouts and tries to overcome the light, but ultimately fails. The light from Sidney’s hand shoots out in arches and plows through Bettman’s form. The scream he emits triggers Evgeni’s mind from the dream and he smirks.

 

“Ah, music to my ears.” Evgeni says as he watches Sidney finish off his attack and Bettman’s form disintegrates away in the wind. Good riddance, Evgeni thinks. He stalls his thoughts as he watches Sidney drop to his knees. Evgeni runs to him, catching the mage into his chest before he falls forward.

 

“You did it Sidney! You defeated the Wicked.” Evgeni exclaims. Sidney pushes himself up so he can look into Evgeni’s eyes and smiles. The glow of his eyes disappears back to it’s natural hazel as he catches his breath. The sky returns to it’s natural blue, stars twinkling above, the full moon casting them in a sliver light. Evgeni takes Sidney into his arms and holds him tight, the exhaustion setting in as his adrenaline starts to wane. Sidney holds him back just as tight and laughs. Evgeni is about to ask what made him laugh when Sidney laughs.

 

“Not bad for a shotgun wedding, eh?” Sidney chuckles out. Evgeni groans at the choice of words and pulls the man in close to kiss him soundly. When he pulls back a thought comes to him that’s almost as groan worthy.

 

“If I’m being honest this is the best wedding present you could have ever given me.” Evgeni grins as it’s Sidney’s turn to roll his eyes and kiss Evgeni silent, their world falling away as they connect together as one. 

 

~~~

 

Epilogue

 

The castle is teeming with activity as they prepare for the coronation of a new king. Evgeni watches from the wings of the great hall as his father and mother speak with the Divine priest who will be performing the coronation. Evgeni feels a soft pat of his shoulder and turns around to see Sidney, dressed in his Mage’s robes for the occasion. Evgeni smiles at the sight. He’s glad the council accepted Sidney so readily after the fight during the festival. Granted they were concerned what this meant for their harvest, but they lightened up when it was bountiful in the end.

 

“Are you nervous?” Sidney asks, wrapping his arms around Evgeni’s waist from under his cloak. Evgeni shakes his head.

 

“Not with you by my side, my love.” Evgeni responds back. Sidney smiles and reaches up to kiss his husband softly. As they pull away the music starts to play and Sergei comes up behind them to cue him in.

 

“I guess it’s time.” Evgeni takes his husband’s hands and squeezes them tight. They march out together to what is quickly becoming their song and make their way up to the thrones. Evgeni stands in front of the throne that his father is next to and Sidney stands in front of his mother’s. The room is filled to the brim with lords, ladies, commoners, guards and many people from a land far away of all ages to watch them be coronated today. 

 

Sidney reaches out for Evgeni’s hand which he takes and laces their fingers. The priest performs the coronation and swears them in without pause. The matching crowns are brought out and they both kneel as one is placed on each of their heads. As they stand the priest announces them the new monarchs of the Eastern Kingdom. The crowd shouts, cheers and roars as they take their rightful places on the throne. Evgeni looks over to Sidney and he looks back as they share what will be one of the happiest moments of their lives.

 

Together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few scenes where there is some fighting, the descriptions aren’t too graphic, but one revolves around a plot point where Evgeni is injured and finds out Sidney is a mage who can heal him. There is also a description of a wound from that fight, but nothing graphic. 
> 
> Death of a character that is only mentioned once for convenience of the storyline and the death occurs off screen with no descriptions.


End file.
